


Scratch on Our Skin

by keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky



Series: Ava and Thranduil stories [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Smaug, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Build, Soulmates, change rating and tags as i go, k10phit, yeah lets just see how this goes :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky/pseuds/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where soul mates are joined by bruises and cuts, Ava Yorke has had no injury from her other half. Content with the fact that she may never find her soul mate, Ava is shaken when she meets an old man in the bar she works at. After a troubling conversation, Ava wakes up with a tall old man dressed in grey telling her that she's at the gates of Erebor. This starts her journey in finding her soul mate with the help of some dwarfs and a very brave hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul mate?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. Yeah, let's see how this goes ae?  
> Thanks for checking it out :)
> 
> I own no characters except for Ava and her family and co-workers.

It has been like this since before anyone can recall. Medieval people said it was witchcraft, the ancients say it was divine, scientists say that it’s a natural phenomenon that can’t be explained. In other words: no one knows why it happens. What it is, is that when someone’s soul mate is hurt, the bruises appear on your own skin. So if they were to be hit by a cricket ball you’d wake up with a circular bruise on your arm perhaps. They break a leg? You get a big dark bruise right round yours. If they get shot, well I think that’s pretty obvious. My parents found each other in a pretty controlled way; everyone else calls it fate. What happened was my dad worked for a company that branded their logos. His boss was a cowboy wannabe with outdated practises. His career didn’t last long. Due to a work related accident, my father ended up with the logo seared on his right arm. My mum got it too. So she looked up the company number, rang them, asked if there was an accident with an employee and a branding iron. It was simply just getting to each other from that point. Heaps of people don’t find their soul mate because who can tell which exact person walked into a door or fell and scraped their knee? Unless your soul mate is a rugby player or literally carves their co-ordinates into their own skin, chances are you’ll end up like the majority of folk. Oh, I should mention that the latter excuse, the carving into your own skin, is illegal. A couple of decades ago, that was how people found one-another. Governments then realized how barbaric that was after the war and put a stop to it. People didn’t mind at the time; probably because they were all just so happy to be alive at that point. And also because those who lost their soul mates in the war went into depression and about sixty eight percent of those diagnosed killed themselves. Consequentially, finding your soul mate was decided to be dangerous. So now if you want to join the army, military, police force or any of those jobs were death is a possibility, you are not allowed to have bonded with your soul mate. And by bonded I mean to have had sex. There’s some sort of chemical that’s released into the brain when people do the ‘do’. This chemical causes the pair to have a sort of mental bond. We’re taught in school that there’s a tiny thread connecting you that strengthens over time after laying eyes on one another. So once they do the ‘do’, the thread becomes so solid that breaking it (usually by death) damages the other party. It seems like more trouble than it’s worth. 

So now my dad Murray works for a computer software company and my mum Bernice is a part time nurse when she’s not being an herbalist. They are the most docile people you’ll ever meet. My brother Scott, who is twenty (two years older than me) and stands at six foot two, is in a rehabilitation centre. He was caught by a colleague with our address carved on his stomach last week. Me? Well my name is Ava Yorke and I’m eighteen. My life in high school will be over in a few months and that terrifies me. As for my soul mate, they exist as far as I’m concerned. The thread is there but the only bruises I’ve found have been my own doing.  
I am a realist and the reality of my life is that the chance of finding the person who knows that I hit my thigh on the corner of the table last week is small. So small in fact that I stop noticing the niggling at the back of my head or the emptiness that drifts just outside of my awareness. Well, until five minutes ago. 

I was at work, the local bar ‘Gary’s Gig’ which was owned by my dad’s sleazy friend. I was scrubbing spilt alcohol off of the bar top when an old man waddled in. I took no notice of him at first. The other girl working with me, Charlie, went over to serve him. What spiked my interest in him was that he didn’t ogle her, just smiled politely and shook his head. Nor did he stare at Charlie’s arse when she walked away. She was young, perky in build and attitude and a natural red-head. The only flaw with her, if you could call it that, was a scar that wrapped round her upper right arm. We had spent a good while trying to figure out what had caused it; probably barbed wire.  
“That old man is weird,” she muttered to me on her way past. I answered with a noncommittal huff. I glanced over my shoulder to see him look up at me. Beneath scraggly grey hair and skin that looked like wrinkled paper, a smile broke out on thin lips and green eyes. I gave him a cautious one in return. 

Around half an hour later, many of the regular patrons had mulled into their almost-time-to-go-home-but-not-quite state. After giving Pete another bowl of peanuts, I glanced over to the table that the old man sat. Hunched over in a grey-brown tweed suit, leather elbows and all, and large glasses on his bird nose. For some reason I found myself walking over to his table by the window. With a tentative smile I stood before him.  
“Evening, can I offer you a drink?” He looked at me smiling.  
“Evening to you too. I’m fine on the refreshments hon.” His voice, despite his looks, was smooth and baritone. “Care to sit down?” Despite the rising tone of ‘down’, it didn’t feel like a question. So I did. He leaned forward to rest on his elbows. “So, what’s your name?”  
“Ava, what’s yours?”  
“Ilúvatar, or Eru if it pleases you.” He reached his hand out to shake mine. It looked brittle but once in my grip, it felt steady and strong. Who was this guy? What kind of name was that? How unfortunate, it must have been horrible in school.  
“So,” I began. “What brings you to Gary’s?”  
“I hear the fish cakes are the best around.” The corner of his lip pulled up slightly.  
“Oh? Were you wanting a plate?”  
“No, no. I’m fine hon. I just wanted to ask you a question.”  
“Alright, what do you want to ask?” There was a pause.  
“Have you met your soul mate?” There was another pause. A much longer pause. I must have looked like a fish the way I was gaping at him. What kind of question was that?  
“Uh… excuse me? What-?”  
“No need to fret hon, just answer yes or no.” Again, there was no room for question. I shook my head. “Alright, well what if I told you that you’ll never meet them?”  
“What the f-“  
“And what if I told you that he doesn’t even exist in your world?” I felt the oncoming of a panic attack. Fight or flight was kicking in and the latter was winning. As I began to rise from my chair, the old man Eru stared me down with a harsh look. I sat back in my seat shaking. “Now there’ll be none of that. Take your time to calm down and actually think.”  
For the next twenty seconds I worked on calming my breathing. Then I really thought it over. No, I had never met my soul mate. I shouldn’t have been surprised to never meet them, it was statistically likely that I wouldn’t. What caught me was that he didn’t exist. That was impossible.  
“That can’t be true,” I answered shakily. “Everyone has a soul mate, of course they exist.” The old man sat back with a smug grin.  
“Yes, but not in this world.”  
“Alright, I’ve had enough. Either leave or I’ll get Barry the bouncer to take you out.” I snapped, bolting up out of my seat. “Good evening Eru.” As I spun round to stalk off I felt an iron grip on my arm. The next few seconds happened in slow motion. Eru yanked me round to face him with such force that I fell forward. I only just managed to see his other hand reach for my face. I then felt his palm on my forehead and everything went black. 

You know that groggy sort of tired you get when it feels like your head has been wrapped in cotton and shoved in a bag? Well that’s what it felt like when I woke up. There was a ringing in my ears and a throb in the back of my head. Not to mention the sharp pain in my arm. With a dull groan, I rolled onto my back. The soft crunch of gravel took my notice. The bar was wooden floored. Why could I hear gravel? My eyes stung and I could feel tears prickling as I opened them. What I thought should be the beige roof of the bar was actually blue sky with a few wisps of clouds. Fresh air breezed over me in a quiet murmur. It was peaceful and I found myself drifting back to sleep. That was until I heard footsteps crunching closer. Sitting up quickly was probably a bad idea. My head swam achingly and I had to steady myself on shaky arms.  
“My dear, are you all right?” A gravely, sort of British voice, asked. When my head felt less like water, I looked up to find a tall dark shadow blocking the sun. A hand reached out which I took and I was pulled to my feet. I was met by a worn grey coat and a long grey beard.  
“I’m fine thank you,” I answered stepping back. Before me stood an old man with long grey hair and longer beard. A light grey scarf draped round his neck matched the colour of his large wizard hat. His blue eyes showed genuine concern when they looked me over.  
“My dear, might I ask your name?” Another old man asking my name; great.  
“Ava, you?” His brows furrowed slightly.  
“My name is Gandalf the Grey.”


	2. To Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava accompanies Gandalf to Erebor where they meet the wonderful Mr Baggins. Whilst having tea in Gandalf's rooms, Ava meets three new dwarves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow second chapter up in one day. I don't expect that this will be a continuous thing. I just finished the first and got pumped for the second. So without further ado.
> 
> Thanks for checking this out :)

“Gandalf? The grey?” I stared at him incredulously, taking a step back from him. Without thinking, I spun away and was faced with trees along a track. But that was dwarfed by the large mountain that loomed over us. I could see, at the base of the mountain, was what looked like towers with windows but they were flat up against the rock. On either side stood, well knelt, two large armoured men with axes. I spun round back to the old man.  
“Where the hell am I?” He was taken aback by my hysteric question. But he remained calm.  
“Ava, calm down. I fear you are in a world not actually your own.” His words, to some degree, made sense. But that didn’t mean it was any less crazy.  
“What? Where am I? How would you know that?”  
“I should properly introduce myself,” he said as he adjusted his grip on his twisted wooden staff. “My name is Gandalf, otherwise known as the wondering wizard. Right now we are at the gates of Erebor, stronghold of Thrain, king under the lonely mountain. But where you are in retrospect of worlds, we call this whole land Middle Earth.”  
“Right,” I muttered weakly. This man sounded crazy. Lonely Mountain? Middle Earth? Wizard? The old man was right, this wasn’t my world.  
“I think perhaps it’d be best if you accompanied me, Miss Ava.”  
“Huh?” Gandalf’s voice pulled me out of my panicked thoughts. I noted the slight twitch of a smile at his lips. He gave me a slight nod.  
“Yes, I think you’d be safer as my companion. Tell me,” he began walking towards the mountain, ignoring if I followed or not. I did. “Do you have any skills?” Keeping up with him was easy with his meandering speed.  
“Um, I guess I have first aid training, medicine knowledge,” I amended at his quizzical stare. “My mum is an herbalist so I guess I have some idea of plants and their uses.”  
“Good, good. You won’t be completely useless to me.” I should have been annoyed at his comment, but the light-hearted tone he used eased my trouble somewhat. All I could think was that this whole situation could have been worse.  
It took us another hour to reach the gates and by that time, Gandalf had filled me in significantly. I learned that we were on our way to a kingdom of dwarves. Their king was called Thrain and the prince was called Thorin. Gandalf was on his way to the kingdom for some political meeting between the dwarves and elves. He then went on to tell me that elves were being that also existed and were immortal and the fairest beings to ever exist. And that the relations between them were shaky at best. He told me that I would be his assistant and to do whatever he said. That seemed easy enough.  
Once we actually stood underneath the gates, my neck ached from staring up at the mountain. The bustle of people just inside created chatter that echoed. Gandalf took my arm and pulled me towards the crowd assembled just inside the gates. The guards gave us barely ay notice and stood still as statues. What really shocked me was the size of the crowd. They barely came up to my shoulders, only if they were lucky. Their clothes were rich in colour and jewels glistened from their hair. And hair there was. Even those I assumed were female had some form of facial hair while the men had all sorts of styles and lengths. They were, to me, furry little people. Yet the height of the hall that we walked through was insane. It was more space than anyone needed. I would say about eight stories high but I couldn’t be sure. But it was beautiful. The walls were jade green with golden light glowing from lanterns. I was awe struck to the point that I hadn’t noticed how far we had walked. By the time I came out of my reverie, Gandalf and I stood at the base of a staircase with golden steps. From what I had seen so far, I was pretty sure they weren’t plated.  
“Gandalf!” An excited voice called. I looked to the top of the staircase to see a child rushing down the steps. They had large bare feet that slapped against the golden steps while their honey curls bounced on top of their head. The clothes seemed simpler than the others we had passed. A long royal blue coat was accompanied with a soft yellow vest and white undershirt. His brown pants were cut off a few centimetres below the knees. When he finished his descent down the steps, he jumped into Gandalf’s waiting arms who was already kneeling.  
“My old friend,” Gandalf chuckled. When the two separated, I saw that Gandalf’s friend wasn’t a child, but in fact a small man. “It’s good to see you.”  
“And you. It’s been a while since you were here last.” The small man’s smile was cheerful.  
“Yes, well,” Gandalf said whilst standing up. “There was some trouble with the king of Rohan. His son Théoden had fallen ill and I was asked to cure him.”  
“Oh, I hope he’s alright!” The concern in his voice seemed genuine. “And who is this, Gandalf?”  
“Ah, this is my assistant Ava Yorke.” The wizard answered, gesturing to me. “Ava, this is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. He is betrothed to prince Thorin and my very dear friend.”  
“Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Baggins,” I said with a smile, bowing slightly. The small man huffed a small laugh.  
“And it’s a pleasure to meet you too. Please just call me Bilbo.”  
“As long as you call me just Ava.” We both shared a small smile to the other before Gandalf coughed. Our attention snapped to him.  
“My dear fellow, might we go have some tea, I am exhausted and I expect that the meeting with the king will only tire me out more so.” The man’s face seems to liven up instantly.  
“Of course! Sorry Gandalf, please follow me and I’ll ask Balin if there’s another room for you Ava.” Without further ado, the wizard and I followed Bilbo (Gandalf quietly told me he was what you’d call a hobbit and they were folk who had large hairy feet) up countless flights of stairs and through numerous hallways to the room allocated to Gandalf. I feared for the old man’s health at this point. 

After the longest possible walk ever conceived by man, Gandalf and I sat in the living room of the rooms reserved for him. On the west wall was the door to his bedroom while the bathroom door sat on the east wall. The room was a lighter green than that of the entrance hall and they were lined with deep colourful tapestries depicting scenes of dwarfish history. When we entered, the fire place was already lit and Bilbo asked a servant, who was waiting for us, to get some tea. Bilbo left soon after that to go talk to Balin, whoever that was.  
“So, how are you coping with these sudden events,” the wizard asked with a mild expression.  
“Well…” How was I dealing with this? I hadn’t freaked out and I didn’t run away so – “I think pretty well considering. I mean, how many people wake up in a world not their own huh?” The look Gandalf gave me sort of answered that for me: none.  
“Mmm, so tell me Ava, what do you remember before waking up in the middle of the road?”  
“Well I was working at Greg’s bar and it was a pretty normal night. Then this old guy Eru walked in and sat down without saying a damn thing to anyone. Then half an hour later I walked over to him to see if he was ok. Then when I sat down he asked me about my soul mate. Then he said they didn’t even exist and that I’d never meet them. Oh then when I tried to walk away, the old bastard yanked me back at slapped my face. I mean, who does that?!” I had worked myself into anger so that the end of my rant ended an octave higher than when I began. Once I managed to unfurl my knuckles, I expected to see a stunned expression on Gandalf’s face. Instead I found an amused one. “What?”  
“That is the first time I have ever heard someone insult Ilúvatar in such a way.” He chuckled.  
“Well who is he then?”  
“He is the supreme deity of Arda and Middle Earth. I think that is why you were able to shift worlds. But you said that he told you your soul mate never existed. Do you think perhaps they never existed in your world, but in this one?”  
“What, you’re saying my soul mate is here?” I ignored the embarrassment of insulting a god.  
“Perhaps, but…” Gandalf was interrupted by the door opening. In stepped Bilbo with a tray of tea and another dwarf at his side. This dwarf wore a funny looking hat that looked like it had floppy ears. His Pippy-longstocking-pigtails, moustache and beard were a dark brown, darker than my hair. He wore a simple light brown tunic with a dark green vest overtop. His pants were baggy, black and had seen better days. His grey work boots too. But his smile was pleasant.  
“Gandalf, you remember Bofur right?” Bilbo asked as he set the tray of tea down on what I assumed was the coffee table.  
“Why yes, how are you Bofur?” Gandalf’s cheerful voice echoed slightly against the stone.  
“I’m well as I should be, it’s mighty nice to see ye again. An’ who’s this young lass?”  
“Oh this is Gandalf’s assistant, Ava Yorke.” Chimed Bilbo, handing a tea cup to Gandalf.  
“That’s a bit of an odd name ye got there lass, but don’t mind me. Bofur, at your service,” he stated with a low bow.  
“Nice to meet you,” I stammered. 

For the next half hour or so, I tried to stay a part of the conversation but my tired head was not having it. So I simply sat back and listened. They talked about people called Bifur and Bombur, one of them was Bofur’s cousin while the other was his brother. Bilbo talked of his nephew Frodo who still lived in the Shire but was planning on visiting Bilbo along with some others. I think their names were Sam, Pippin and Merry; but I was too dazed to be sure. It was comforting and peaceful listening to the three of them chatter. That was until the door opened with a loud bang. I was so startled that I nearly tipped my seat backwards. Bilbo’s tea cup smashed on the floor, dark tea spilling everywhere.  
“Uncle Bilbo!” The first through the door bellowed. He was a dwarf like Bofur but seemed much younger. He shared the same colour hair as the toy maker (a fact bought up in their conversation) but he had stubble instead of a beard. He wore a dark blue tunic with silver embroidery, which looked Celtic, along the neck. His coat was a darker shade with the same embroidery along the hem, collar and cuffs. The buttons were light brown gems that matched the colour of his pants. This dwarf was taller and slimmer than his companion. The other had sauntered in with a pleased grin directed at Bilbo. Where the first was dark colours, this dwarf was light. His hair was a blonde mane and his platted mustache was fair like the small beard on his chin. His tunic was white but his coat, heavier looking than the other’s, was a light brown with fur trimmings. Yet the embroidery still circled the cuffs. His pants, however, were black.  
“Fili! Kili!” Bilbo shrieked, ignoring the spilled tea, to stomp over to the new arrivals and wag a finger in their faces. “What have I told you about barging in like that? Now look what you've done. My tea has spilled and Miss Ava here almost fell out of her seat. Now I’ll ask you please to apologize.” I was apparently the only one taken aback by the hobbit’s turn of demeanour.  
“Miss Ava?” The one Bilbo had yelled Fili at questioned. Then both the young dwarves turned to me. The one who was Kili muttered something that I assumed was dwarvish, I couldn't remember what Bofur had called it. His comment earned a jab in the ribs from Fili and a glare from Gandalf.  
“We apologize for the disturbance, we’ll knock quieter next time,” Fili announced with a small grin. “Fili,” he said, looking at me. “Son of Princess Dis and nephew to Thorin Oakenshield, at your service.” He ended it with a deep bow. Kili then followed.  
“Kili, son of Princess Dis, nephew to Thorin Oakenshield, at your service.”  
“And this is Ava Yorke, my new assistant.” Gandalf answered upon seeing my startled state. I gave them a nod and a weak smile. Thankfully my awkwardness was saved by Bofur.  
“Now what brings yer all the way here boys?” He asked, guiding Bilbo to his seat.  
“Mother wanted us to tell you that there is a feast tonight and you’re all invited,” Kili stated quite happily. “Everyone else will be there so you have too as well.” And with that Kili gave a cheerful wave and dragged his brother out of the room. The four of us were quiet. Till Bofur spoke.  
“Well I don’t know about you but I’m hankering for a feast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so not a lot of plot but I'm pretty damn pumped for the third chapter so I'm going to go start working on that right now. Hopefully I can get it up by tomorrow night. 
> 
> So yeah Bofur, Fili and Kili. Not to worry, more dwarves to come. I just made a plan for this so I have a rough idea of what's going to happen. 
> 
> Next chapter, we get to meet fussy ol' Dori, the feast happens and Ava meets royalty as well as Balin and Dwalin.
> 
> If you're wondering where Thranduil is, well he's being a fusspot and staying out till around the fifth chapter and only at the end. But there will be plenty to read till then.
> 
> Take care and thanks again :)


	3. Time for a Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava is shown to her rooms and given a new dress. Later at the feast, she meets the company and Dis who seems to be growing on Ava. Many questions ensue and Ava does her best with the help of Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written most of this chapter the night before, I stayed up past midnight for this, and guess what. It didn't save. UGHHHHH  
> Personally I hate writing descriptions and the thought of describing all of the dwarves frustrated me. Besides, you all know what they look like :)  
> But re-writing it means that it's better than before and I had a clearer idea of what I wanted to say.
> 
> Thanks for checking this out :)

Bofur’s comment was quickly followed by Bilbo insisting that I go see the rooms picked out for me by Balin. I still didn’t know who they were. Bofur was happy enough to escort me. So Bilbo told him where to go and let us leave with a friendly goodbye. Bofur lead me left down the hall, then left again. He then took me to the second door on the right.  
“Now these are simple rooms for the tall folk so I hope ye won’t mind too much. Dori’ll be here later to give ye some clothes. He’s a fussy one but don’t mind him. If ye need anything just go down to Gandalf’s room, hopefully you remember how to get there. Someone’ll be standing guard around that area.” And with that, Bofur guided me into the room then closed the door as he left. I didn't mind much. I was too busy staring at the cozy room I had been given. Unlike the startling emerald walls I was used to seeing, this room had smooth granite walls. The slate floor had a large, thick red rug lying a meter from the walls. To my right stood a lit fire place made from some kind of black rock. The wooden chair in front of it had lovely red cushions. On the wall just behind me sat a wooden couch with the same cushions. To my left was a granite table with two marble chairs at either end. The several lanterns about the room were in simple glass cases held together with iron. The door leading off to the bathroom and bedroom stood on the other side of the room. I went to the left one.  
Inside the new room was the bathroom. My god was it beautiful. The walls and floor were different shades of purple; the higher it went, the lighter the purple got. At the far corner on the left was a small wall that jutted out. Behind it was the toilet. Next to that, on the opposite side of the wall, was a marble sink set in stone. A large mirror framed with black iron vines stood above it. But the thing that took my breath away was the bath. Set in the floor, the bath was tiled black and had small white gems encrusted randomly. I had the night sky in my bathtub.  
The bedroom was much simpler in design. At the back right in the middle sat a four posted double bed made from cherry wood; my mother’s favourite. The sheets were beige and the pillows white. On either side of the headboard stood a bedside table of the same wood. One held a candle and holder. Up against the right wall stood a large chest of drawers with a cupboard. I think it was made of mahogany. On the left stood a mirror and a chair. Shucking of my grey canvas shoes, I flopped onto the bed. It took about a minute for me to fall asleep.

I was woken up by loud knocking on the front door. With a groan and sigh I dragged myself up to go check. I was greeted by a face full of clothes.  
“Miss Ava? Dori, at your service.” I couldn't see the dwarf over the clothes. But that didn't matter. Dori began pushing me towards the bedroom. “Sorry I’m late, Ori was too busy drawing that he forgot to get ready. Boy can’t do his own hair you know. And I have no clue where that Nori got too. Me brothers are hard work you see. But I’m here now so got get changed dearie.” I’m sure Dori was still talking but he had already closed the door so I couldn't really hear. Dumping the clothes on the bed, I felt better changing out of my work clothes. From the looks I got I was pretty sure that jeans and an orange t-shirt weren't proper fashion here. I started with the underclothes which were easy enough. Then there was a thin white cotton dress I assumed was the under dress. But the proper dress was just lovely. It was a simple, long sleeved dress with a skirt longer than me. It was a venetian red with a lighter red V-neck collar which was circular where it met the neck. The belt was a chain of golden rings that neither moved nor clinked when I moved. The sleeves are very deep and the lining was grey with red stitched flowers. Simply put, I loved the dress. Then Dori knocked.  
“Come on Miss Ava, it wouldn't do to be late!” So I pulled my hair quickly out of its pony tail and picked the clips out. Grabbing two strands of hair at my temples, I twisted and pinned them back but left my short fringe to hang above my eyebrows. Simple but good.  
Stepping out of the room, I was met with a round dwarf whose intricate grey bread and hair design made his head seem all the more round. He wore a purple-red coat and vest with heaps of brass buttons. His pants matched the vest in colour but his boots were brown.  
“Ah, well don’t you look like a vision. Now we best be off. If we’re late I fear that there won’t be food left for us.” So after giving the dwarf a ready nod, Dori and I set off for the feast. 

On our walk through more halls of Erebor, Dori nattered on about some of the areas we passed. Most of it was to do with mining or crafting. He said that a lot of their trading happened within Dale, the city of men. But I was still in shock by the grandeur of it all. The golden light and glistening walls set the place in a dreamlike state. I’m pretty sure that you could live in this mountain for a hundred years and still not be sick of it all. But I didn't plan to stay that long.

The feast was held in a private dining room off the side of the usual feast hall. It was the same green as most of what I had seen. It had a large marble table and several chairs around it. Off to the far side sat another table for drinks and a vase of flowers. Dori and I weren’t the first there.  
“Oin, Balin, this here’s Ava. She’s Mr Gandalf’s assistant.” The two other dwarves turned to me. One had white hair and a large white beard split at the bottom. He wore a lovely red ensemble, much the same colour as my dress, adorned with many jewels. The other had dark grey hair and a strange plaited beard. His clothes were grey and not as formal as the others. The first gave a ready smile.  
“Balin, son of Fundin, at your service.” His bow wasn't as deep due to his round middle.  
“Mr Gandalf’s new ass mint?” The other, Gloin, cried. He held a funny trumpet to his ear.  
“No you deaf bugger, ASSISTANT.” Dori said with an annoyed tone.  
“Oh, why didn't ye say then laddie? Oin, at your service.” Oin said to me with a bow.  
“Don’t mind him lass,” Balin said, guiding me to one of the many seats. “He’s a bit hard o’ hearing.”  
“I could tell,” I answered. Balin chuckled as he moved to his own seat further down the table. Dori sat opposite me with Gloin to his left.  
“Where’s everyone else? Dis said there’d be everyone here,” asked Oin. As if by magic, the door opened and several more dwarves walked in.  
“We’re here brother, don’t you worry,” a dwarf with a red mane of hair and large beard said. He took his seat next to Oin. I saw Bofur who smiled at me and sat down on my right.  
“Well aren't ye lookin’ nice lass? Better then them clothes ye were wearing before. Now let me introduce ye. That there’s Gloin next to Oin, they’re brothers. Now that wee fella in wool is Ori and the one with the star-hairstyle is Nori. Keep an eye on him ‘cause he’ll have one on ye and one on yer coins. They’re Dori’s brothers. Now this big dwarf is my brother Bombur and that’s our cousin Bifur beside him. And the big burly one down the end next to Balin is his younger brother Dwalin.”  
There were so many names I was pretty sure I’d never remember them. They were all so unique in style but they seemed pleasant enough.  
“When will the food be here?” Bombur asked, patting his rather large stomach.  
“Now just wait a minute, we have to wait for Thorin and the others.” Balin stated diplomatically. Bombur frowned slightly.  
“Dis was givin’ the boys a scolding for the trouble they caused this morning. Thorin got one too for waking up late this morning. They’ll be a bit sore when they get here,” the one Bofur had pointed out as Dwalin said. A moment after Dwalin had finished, the door opened again and a smaller group of people walked in. Gandalf was first, followed by Fili, Kili, Bilbo and two new dwarves I had yet to meet. Gandalf looked at me with a nod and took the seat next to me.  
“Miss Ava,” Fili called as he strutted over to the empty side of the table, I assumed it was for the royals. Kili followed close behind.  
“Don’t you look nice in that dress.”  
“Told you she would,” muttered Fili. The princes took their seats, followed by Bilbo.  
“No, you said she’d look better in blue.” The hobbit butted in. “But red suits you well,” he finished.  
“You've always had an eye for colour Ghivashel,” one of the new dwarves said. His beard was pulled into a neat little plait with a silver bead at the end. His long black hair hung freely to his waist and had streaks of silver. A plait sat behind each of his ears. His clothes were royal blue with golden stitching and sparkling buttons. He must have been prince Thorin. The adoring look that he gave Bilbo confirmed that. Next to Thorin and Fili was a dwarf who looked very similar to Thorin. She was very clearly a female dwarf. Where Thorin’s features were sharp and broad, this dwarf’s was soft and round. The dress she wore was a brown-orange with yellow trimming and stitching. She had pearl teardrop earrings and several blue gem clips in her hair and small beard. She gave me a quick wink, accompanied by a small smile.  
“Sorry we are late,” Thorin announced. “But since we are now here, I say let’s eat.” The group of dwarves erupted into a roar of cheers. Servants came in with plates loaded with food that the dwarves wasted no time in disassembling.  
“Wait,” called Dis. The whole table paused. Except Bombur, he was still stuffing eggs into his mouth. “If I see one piece of food being used in a manner not for eating, I will tan your hides and hang you from the gates by your beards.” She finished her announcement with a sip of wine and a wave of her hand. Despite the threat, the male dwarves seemed happy enough. Gandalf gave a small chuckle before beginning to eat himself. I was starting to like this female dwarf.

Dinner carried on with many laughs shared by the dwarves. Most of what they said was in dwarvish which resulted in Bilbo and me giving each other sympathetic looks. Well, when Thorin wasn't nuzzling at his neck. I had never seen someone blush so much.  
“Miss Ava,” Gloin began, waving a leg of chicken in my direction. “Gandalf says you’re his assistant. That’s mighty impressive for a young lass like yourself. How old are you, if you don’t mind my asking.” The entire table of people looked at me.  
“Uh, I’m eighteen.” Several dwarves began to mutter and some spat out their food or drink.  
“Eighteen? You’re no older than a child!” Kili shrieked. Dis gave him a whack about the head. “Mother,” he moaned.  
“She is of the race of men, remember. She’d be considered an adult now,” Balin amended.  
“Indeed, and a very capable one,” boasted Gandalf, giving me a wink.  
“So where are you from exactly?” Ori asked. He himself seemed like a child.  
“Uh…” Oh crap. My mind went blank for a second.  
“Rohan,” Bilbo stated. “Gandalf told me that he found her when he was tending to prince Théoden.” I looked to the hobbit who gave me a knowing look and a nod. Thank god for Bilbo.  
“Is that so?” Nori asked, looking at me suspiciously.  
“Yes, now enough questions.” Gandalf grumbled. “My companion is tired and did not come here for interrogation. We came here for dessert.” At his last statement, the whole table started calling for dessert. Bombur particularly looked excited.  
“Thank you,” I whispered to Gandalf as the servants began to bring in more food.  
“Not to worry dear, it’d be better if less people knew about your situation.” I nodded in understanding.  
“So, does Bilbo know?”  
“Yes, but not to worry. I trust him with my life.” Looking over at Bilbo who had snatched a strawberry from Thorin’s plate I felt some of the tension ease.  
“Then so shall I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more introductions. I'm wanting Ava to get along really well with Bilbo and Dis because she's the new kid in town like Bilbo is and because Dis, Bilbo and Ava all have something handy in common which will make sense later :)
> 
> Next chapter will be a lot more to do with the plot, no Thranduil as far as I can see. He'll be popping up not next chapter but the one after.
> 
> Ghivashel - treasure of all treasures, heaps of other fanfics have used it and I wanted Thorin to call Bilbo it in my story too. I just think it's cute.
> 
> Once again thanks for checking this out, now I'm off to write the next chapter :D


	4. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava hangs out with Ori all day with some others at parts. She's pretty handy with a sword and some more dignitaries come to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit late because I woke up sick this morning. It's now 11:30 pm so I won't be starting the next chapter till tomorrow which might not be up till the morning after because I'm going out that night. Hopefully I can write it during the day.  
> I did have another part to this chapter planned but that would have made it way longer and it would have been put up tomorrow. So I hope this is ok.
> 
> This was less to do with plot and more to do with setting up. Oh and I'll fix any errors later. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The feast ended soon after and I escorted Gandalf back to his rooms. Well he escorted me. I would have gotten us lost about eight times. I finally got to use the bath which was glorious. There were towels already waiting for me and I found that the wardrobe had been stocked with clothes. There was a basket next to it with a note saying “dirty laundry”. I was quick to bed that night. But I kept thinking about my family and how they were coping. Mum must have been freaking out. Dad would have called the police and made posters already. I just hoped that they didn’t tell Scott. He was in a bad enough state anyways. And how was I going to get home? I wasn’t counting on Eru showing his face. He had sent me here to find my soul mate. And that was the worst thought. Just who in the world, mine or this, were they?  
They next morning I found breakfast waiting for me. After another bath, I changed into grey leather pants, a pair of knee high, laced up black boots, a white tunic type shirt and a dark blue vest. The buttons on the vest were purple. It was easier to move round in than the dress. I had just finished brushing my teeth the front door burst open.  
“Knock, knock!” The voice that could only belong to Kili chimed.  
“Ava, where are you?”  
“I’m right here,” I answered. The two boys wore outfits much the same as mine but in plainer colours. “So what brings you here…?” I had no idea of the time, my body clock just woke me up.  
“We had an idea.” Kili started.  
“Well we both did,” Fili corrected.  
“Yeah we had a great idea.”  
“We thought that since you’re Gandalf’s assistant.”  
“And by the looks of you, you don’t really know how to fight.”  
“We want to offer our services in training you.”  
“We’re training Ori today so we thought you’d might like to train too.”  
“So what do you say?” The way in which they spoke, carrying on each other’s points, was so smooth. Probably because they had done so many times.  
“Sure, why not?” The grins on their faces unnerved me somewhat. But never the less, when they took me by the wrists I went along willingly. 

The training ground was located closer to the entrance of the mountain. So the area we walked into had a large hole in the roof which allowed sunlight to pour in. The area was a massive circle half the size of an American football field. All over the place dwarves were practicing with weapons; lots of axes and swords. Over to the right stood Ori, he was removing his gloves and scarf.  
“There you are Ori, ready for some training?” Fili asked, strutting over to the smaller dwarf.  
“Ah y-yes pri-Fili. Oh, is Miss Ava training too?” Ori’s eye lit up when he saw Kili and I walk over.  
“Yeah I guess I am. I've never done this before so go easy on me okay?” I called happily.  
“Yeah, Ori’s a little warrior alright.” As Kili passed the younger dwarf he gave him a punch on the shoulder. Ori tried his best to shrug it off. But I noticed how his other hand went up instinctively to the area of pain. I felt bad.  
“Well I’m happy to be training with such a skilled adversary,” I said with a wink to Ori. He gave me a wry smile.  
“Ok you two,” Fili announced. “Time to get warmed up. We’ll start with stretches, the go for a quick run around the training room. Sound good?” Both of us students nodded.  
After the warm ups, Fili went to teach Ori more advanced foot work. I was standing with a sword in my hand and Kili was instructing me on stance.  
“Ok front foot out a little more. That’s it. Now keep your shoulders down.” Despite his childish behavior from yesterday, Kili gave off a sort of dedicated air. “Good, now I want you to bring the sword above your head and swing down." I did as instructed and swung the blade in a long arch. Kili started nodding. “I’d say you've had some training before.”  
“I've seen enough movies to know the basics,” I mumbled.  
“You’ve seen enough what?” Oh shit.  
“Enough men. I've seen enough men practicing to know the basics.” He seemed pleased enough with that answer.  
“Ok then, let’s move on.”  
So the rest of my morning was spent alongside Ori being taught basic footsteps. Twisting, hopping, sliding, it was all really fun to do despite being hard work. By the end of it my legs were shaking. I had learned that Fili was Thorin’s heir when king Thrain gives up the throne and that Kili was really good with a bow and arrow. He managed to shoot one straight between another dwarf’s legs while they were running. Ori, on the other hand, liked drawing and writing. He was working on transcribing dwarvish text into what he call westron for Bilbo which was quite sweet.  
“I’m actually going to the library after training with Bilbo. Did you want to come with me?” Ori asked after taking a long drink from his mug. We were both exhausted and sitting on the ground while the two princes put the weapons away.  
“Sure,” I agreed. “I’d love to see the library. But I think I’ll need a bath first.”  
“Me too, could we meet up and hour after we leave somewhere?” The excitement was clear on his face. I noticed out the corner of my eye that Fili and Kili were returning.  
“Sure, but I’m not good at remembering my way around.”  
“That’s ok. I’ll meet you at your rooms.” Ori then turned to the princes and started talking in dwarvish. It was a lot of guttural and harsh sounds. It was amazing to listen to, like Hebrew.  
“They say that we’re done for the day. I know what rooms you’re in so I’ll meet you there.” I couldn't nod or agree because Ori just jumped up and skipped off. Us three left behind stared in wonder.  
“Once he’s excited there’s no stopping him,” Kili stated mildly, almost to himself. I stood up and brushed the dirt from my pants, offering the cup Fili held out.  
“You did really well today,” Fili said. “We can bring you along to train again when you’re free next.”  
“Sure, I’d love to.” The boys looked pleased.  
“Great, we’ll take you back to your room, it’s on the way to the royal wing anyway.”  
“Well lead on then.”  
On our way, the boys kept talking about fights they had been in and training with their uncle. Despite their playful tones, it was clear to see that they were dedicated to their training. Even if they moaned about it. Fili said that it was the mark of a good king to fight for his people. That was true enough, Alexander the Great was admired by his men because he fought from the front. Why would dwarves be any different? 

As was said, Ori showed up at my door after what felt like an hour. He was holding a leather bound book in his arms and a smile on his face.  
“Ready to go?” he asked.  
“Yeah, lead on Ori.” So I followed him down much the same path as I did with Dori but instead of carrying on forward, Ori took a turn right at some point. The area he took me too was more open and there were more dwarves around. They paid us no mind. Their chatter filled the hallway like a hive of bees. There were some bouts of laughter and shouts but nothing unbearable.  
“Why are there so many people here?” I had to lean down so the young dwarf could hear me.  
“It’s because everyone is getting ready for the royal visitors.”  
“Oh yeah, Gandalf was saying that there was some sort of political meeting.”  
“That’s right, but it’s more of a ceremony to acknowledge Bilbo as Thorin’s betrothed. We had a wedding last month and the whole mountain counts him as a prince. It’s just for show.”  
“I see.” And with that Ori and I made our way through the crowds. 

It took another few minutes to reach the large doors of the library. God, did these dwarves do anything small? It became clear that they didn't once we stepped inside the library. It wasn't as tall as the entrance hallway but it was far longer. The end was just in sight. The millions of books were stored on three large marble bookcases; each two stories or so high. There was one enormous chandelier with dozens of candles burning. The light from that reflected off of the streams of gold in the emerald walls. It was breath-taking.  
“This way,” Ori whispered, grabbing me by the sleeve and pulling. I was pulled along for a while then veered left. Off to the side was a group of three couches and a small table in the middle. On the couch up against the wall was Bilbo. He looked up from the book in his lap and smiled at us.  
“Sorry I’m late.” Ori apologized. “I was training with Fili and Kili and they had bought Ava along to so I thought it’d be nice for her to come here too.” Ori took the couch on the right and I on the left.  
“That was kind of you Ori. It’s good to see you again Ava.”  
“Same to you.” As Ori began to ask Bilbo about the book he had, I reached for one of the other books on the table. Flicking through, I was silently grateful that it was in English (westron Ori had said). It seemed to be about a group of people going on a quest. A quest for what, I wasn't sure. Interested, I turned back to the beginning and started reading. Out the corner of my eye I saw Bilbo look at me and smile. He then went back to reading his own book. I could hear Ori scribbling and muttering to himself. It was peaceful.  
A little while later, and a few chapters in, the dwarf I remembered as Gloin came shuffling over to our group. He looked worn out.  
“Gloin? What’s going on?” Bilbo asked, concerned. Ori hadn’t looked up from his writing.  
“Haven’t you heard the bells?” The red haired dwarf asked a little wildly.  
“No, we are too far in the library. What’s going on?”  
“That bowman and that elf from o’er the misty mountains are here, that’s what.”  
“Bard and Lord Elrond? Why didn't anyone say?” The wide smile on his face was quickly replaced with panic. Placing the book down and taking the one from my hands, Bilbo muttered to himself about not being ready and Thorin did or didn’t do something. “Gloin will have someone take that up to your rooms. Quickly now, let’s go Ava. You too Ori.” Young Ori looked positively betrayed when Bilbo had pulled his book away. Even more so when Gloin grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away when he tried to get his book back. 

Ori and I followed Bilbo and Gloin to the hall next to the private dining room we had been in last night. Again it was very tall and there were many dwarves. Except instead of standing in a crowd, they had split down the middle, leaving a wide path. At the end of the path stood some of the people from last night. People such as Balin, Dwalin, Thorin, Dis and her sons. Sitting on a high risen chair was an old dwarf with a large grey beard and a black looking crown. He must have been king Thrain.  
“This isn't the actual throne room,” Bilbo said, looking over his shoulder.  
“Really? I’d assume that if there was royalty meeting royalty then that’s where they’d meet.” I was starting to feel like I should have stayed in the library. We were getting close to the end.  
“Well if they did that then this crowd would never have fit.” I didn't get to reply to Bilbo because Gandalf had called my name. He was standing next to the one I assumed was the king.  
“See here Thrain, this is my assistant Ava,” Gandalf said with a smile.  
“It’s an honor to meet you King Thrain.” I said curtsying till my knees hit the floor. I kept my head low. God it was nerve-wracking. I heard the king grumble something that sounded like a greeting.  
“Ava,” Gandalf began. “Come stand next to me and lend me your Arm.”  
“Yes Sir.” And so I did. After a moment of chatter, the room suddenly fell silent. Down at the door stood a new group of people.  
“You see those on the right Ava?” Gandalf whispered. I nodded. “Those are the elves from Rivendell. Their leader at the front wearing the golden robe is Lord Elrond.” I spotted the tall man, elf rather, at the front with long black hair and a silver band on his head. Next to him was a female elf with wavy black hair. “That next to him is his daughter Arwen.”  
“And who is the group next to the elves?” There was not only height difference, but the elves seemed to be glowing. Their movements were graceful and mesmerizing to look at.  
“They are the men from Dale. Their leader Bard is at the front with his children Bain, Sigrid and Tilda.” I spotted Bard, with shoulder length black hair, holding a small brown haired girl’s hand. Holding her other hand was another, taller brown haired girl with a pretty smile. On Bard’s other side was a tall lad with red curls. He did have beautiful children. I noticed no woman with them though.  
Once close to the group of us on either side of Thrain, both the men and elves bowed or curtsy. Elrond was the first to speak with a smooth voice.  
“King Thrain, son of Thror, my people and I thank you for your hospitality and your invitation. We hope these next few days will be successful in prolonging the peace we as allies have brought to Middle Earth.” Bard was next.  
“My people and I share the same sentiment as Lord Elrond. We look forward to working together and making our bonds stronger than ever.” Once Bard had stopped, Thrain stood up.  
“Lord Elrond, Lord Bard, I welcome you to my kingdom. May we work together and strive for our desired peace. Come, we have much to discuss.” And with that, Thrain motioned for the men and elves to turn around. I noticed Bilbo giving Bard and Elrond a smile and a wave when Thrain’s back was turned. The two of them nodded in return. As quickly as they had come, the two new parties had left along with the dwarven king. Balin sighed.  
“Well, we’d better go and follow his majesty.”  
“Everyone, go back to yer duties!” Dwalin bellowed, making me jump. The audience left slowly, mutterings echoed against the walls.  
“Come along Thorin, Dwalin. The King will be wanting us. You too Gandalf,” Balin announced before trotting off after the king. Thorin turned to Bilbo and took his hand.  
“I only go because I have too, not because I want too.” Bilbo blushed again when Thorin kissed his hand. Dis sniggered something in dwarvish and both Fili and Kili made gagging noises. That earned a glare and a dwarvish bark from their uncle.  
“Does that mean I have to go with you?” I asked Gandalf.  
“No my dear. You would not serve much of a purpose except being bored.”  
“Well she may stay with me in my garden,” the hobbit called, pulling his gaze away from Thorin leaving. I felt myself smile.  
“I’d love too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo so Bard and Elrond bought their kiddies! I might need to add in another chapter to get Ava to meet them maybe. 
> 
> But don't worry, we do see Thranduil next chapter.  
> At the end.  
> And only see. 
> 
> So the romancing will start in the chapter after that. And there will be UST because who doesn't love that?
> 
> I'm surprised that I'm still doing the update-a-day routine. God I am a machine. But that might change soon with exams coming up :/
> 
> But I will not abandon this. I really like where I'm heading with this and I hope you are too!


	5. A day with a Hobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava spends her day with Bilbo and learns about how a hobbit found themselves across the world and in a mountain. Also, Ava shows her herb skills and FINALLY sees her soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was a lot easier to write. I personally enjoyed this chapter and I hope you do too :) It was a lot longer than I had expected.

After the abrupt ceremony, Bilbo took me to his garden. I complained to him about the amount of walking you had to do to get anywhere. He laughed and said he was the same when he first arrived. That got me curious. How did a hobbit end up on the other side of Middle Earth? I looked at a map last night and the Shire was months and months away. And he was so little. We kept walking up and up and I nearly got fed up to the point of sitting down when Bilbo stopped in front of a little wooden door in the rock. He paused in front of it to look at me.  
“It might not be much, but for me, it’s my little part of home.” His smiled was a mix of sadness and nostalgia. There was happiness and pain in his eyes. When he walked through the door I could swear I heard birds chirping. I had to duck under the frame, the door was so short. Once inside, I could understand Bilbo’s mixed feelings. It was about twice the size of my living room and there was a large hole in the rock roof. The sunlight streamed in over the garden. And it was actually a garden. There was grass growing, plants and flowers all along the sides stood happy and colourful. Even a couple of fruit trees had been planted. Off to the side was a bench made out of beech wood. Bilbo took his seat and patted the empty space next to him. It was a little short for me. While his feet rested nicely on the ground, my legs stretched out in front of us. It was a funny sight.  
“This place is beautiful, Bilbo. How?”  
“Thorin had it made for me as a welcoming present. He found this old room and dug the floor further in himself. Then he and the company carried and poured dirt in the hole and started planting seeds. Bifur said that plants could survive here. I guess he was right.”  
“Wow, that’s truly impressive. And really sweet.” Looking at Bilbo, I could see the love he held in his gaze. This place meant the world to him. “So your own slice of home?”  
“Yes, most of these flowers were seeds from my garden at home. It was Thorin who demanded that I used my own seeds. That stubborn old dwarf.”  
“If you don’t mind my asking, is Thorin your soul mate?”  
“Yes he is. He is wonderful to me, even though I end up with bruises all over the show,” he grumbled halfheartedly. He noticed my worried expression. “He trains his nephews and they manage to get in some, as he says, lucky hits.” That eased my worry.  
“So how did you meet Thorin? You guys lived a whole world away from each other.”  
“It is a funny thing that we did manage to find each other. It’s kind of a long story.”  
“Well Gandalf is busy with Thrain and co so I think I have time.” Bilbo nodded and shifted to get comfortable. I did the same.  
“Well, Bofur told me that it all started when Dis had found her soul mate. After seeing how in love they were, Thorin became jealous and was determined to find his own soul mate. That silly old dwarf scratched his name onto his arm. Obviously I got it too. And I was working in the garden with Hamfast at the time. He was my neighbor you see, and the best gardener around. But neither of us could read it because Thorin had written his name in Khuzdul. So naturally I just ignored it and the others afterwards. It only happened five times. I did think to write my name but the idea of scratching my skin scared me. It just so happened that Gandalf knew Khuzdul and translated for me. We weren't sure which Thorin it was, I had assumed that there were many. So Gandalf told me that he would go and check. Many months had passed when Gandalf’s letter had arrived. It said that my soul mate was Thorin Oakenshield, prince of the Lonely Mountain. I could hardly believe it. Bofur told me that Thorin wasn't too keen on having a hobbit soul mate. But Thorin said it was because he didn't know a thing about hobbits. Granted, I didn't know a thing about dwarves so. At the end of the letter, Gandalf had told me that Thorin had organized a company of dwarves to come and get me and that there was no point in replying because by the time I was reading it, they had already left. I wasn't sure how many dwarves there were so over the next couple of months I planned for their arrival. I received another letter when they had arrived at Rivendell. After that I was fretting almost every day. I knew that it would take a month for them to get to the Shire from Rivendell. So at the end of the month I was a wreck. I checked out my window every hour or less. I barely left the house in case they came by. That silly old wizard could have sent me a letter once at Bree. But then again he does love surprises. When they did arrive, well the entire company had mud trolling through the carpet, they pillaged my pantry and oh the bathroom! They all but destroyed the plumbing. Thorin was last to arrive, Gandalf said he was nervous. So once everyone else had lulled down, Thorin knocked on my door. Just one look at him and I knew exactly who he was. And he knew who I was too. I remember just staring at each other for a long while. Neither of us realized that we were smiling nor that we had an audience. That night Thorin begged me to come back to the mountain with him. It really was a shock and I refused at first on the basis that we didn't know each other. So we settled for writing letters to each other for a year and decide then. He obviously wasn't happy but he agreed nonetheless. So the next morning I woke up with an empty smial and a broken heart. It took about five minutes to pack my things and I ran after them. Thank god they had only just reached the edge of the Shire. My legs were killing me after that distance. And when I had found them, I had never seen someone look as happy as Thorin had. He and I rode back to my home to collect a few more things, including the seeds, and to write a letter to Hamfast. I gave him my smial on the promise to allow me to stay when I visited. And we rode east to the Lonely Mountain. And now I’m here and betrothed to Thorin.” He was right, that was a long story.  
“That’s incredible,” I said quietly. “The things people do for love.”  
“What about you? Where’s your soul mate? Gandalf told me about Eru and I think he’s right. You’re soul mate is here, somewhere.”  
“Somewhere being the operative word. I have no idea who they are. For all I know he’s a hobbit in the Shire too. Besides, it’d never work.”  
“What? Why?” Bilbo cried, making me jump. The hobbit was so shocked.  
“Well, because I have to get home to my family, don’t I? They’ll be worried sick.”  
“Oh, well that makes sense.” We sat quietly for a moment, stewing in our own thoughts. Then someone knocked at the door. “Yes?” Bilbo called. Nori stepped round the door.  
“Ah Miss Ava there you are. Gandalf needs your help in the infirmary.” Nori said.  
“Oh, right yeah. Ok, can you take me there?”  
“Sure thing.”  
“I’m coming too,” Bilbo said stubbornly. Was he expecting a fight?  
“How’d I know you’d say that?” sighed Nori but motioned us to follow anyway.

We made it down to the infirmary with little trouble. Despite Nori and Bilbo walking at a fast pace, my long stride helped me keep up easily. We only got to the entrance when we were bombarded by the tall grey wizard.  
“Ava, there you are! No time to waste. Do you know these plants and herbs?” I looked over the small note Gandalf had shoved into my hands. Surprisingly I did. It seemed to some sort of calming remedy. I looked up to find worry splattered all over the wizard’s face. I nodded.  
“Oh thank goodness. Now Oin will take you to the store room but you’ll have to make your way back. Hurry now, quickly.” Next thing I knew, I as being pulled by the wrist by Oin. We left the small little room where those who had gone to the meeting had been standing. We exited through a door on the left and carried on down a narrow hallway. I kept note of the fact that we had passed four doors on the right. Oin escorted me through the fifth door.  
“Here you are lassie. Work quickly, the wizard won’t appreciate you being tardy.” Gloin left soon after that. Taking another look at the list, I found myself standing in a tiny room with two book cases on either side full with different bottles and vials.  
“Where the hell do I start?” Looking around I found that all of the labels were written in what I assumed was dwarvish. “Damn dwarves,” I sighed. Upon closer inspection, I saw that written underneath the dwarvish was English. “Thank the dwarves.” It took me another couple of minutes to find all of the correct bottles. Once the bottles were in hand I left the room and raced down the hallway.  
“Here, Gandalf.” I placed the bottles on the table next to the boiling pot of water over a contained fire. Gandalf came to my side and check the bottles.  
“Excellent work. Now I need you to ground these three bottles up. Each a pinch. And the rest of you,” Gandalf called, addressing the rest of the people in the crowded room. “If you aren't of any help then get out.” And with that, Gandalf turned back around and took the remaining bottles. I focused on placing pinches of the correct plants and herbs into a bowl Oin had given me.  
“Do you want these as a powder or rougher?” I asked, picking up the stone herb grinder.  
“Powder, please.” So I set to work and ground till all of the various herbs were powdered. My arm ached but I was pleased by my work. Before I could say I was finished, Gandalf put the powder in with the mix he was working on then poured it into a cup of hot water.  
“Now Ava, take this to Thrain. He’s sitting outside with the others. He may refuse but do what you must to get him to take it. He’s as stubborn as any dwarf.” The wizard handed me the cup and pushed me out of the door. As he said, Thrain sat in between his own children.  
“King Thrain? Gandalf has made this for you.” The glare he shot me was frightening.  
“I don’t need it.” He grumbled. Dis muttered something desperately in Khuzdul. She was ignored.  
“I’m not sick you fools.” Seeing the tension on the others faces, I decided to interrupt.  
“Of course not, this isn't for sickness.” All eyes darted to me, most stunned, some fear, Thrain looked suspicious.  
“Then what is it for?” The King snapped.  
“It’s…” Oh here we go. “It’s an energy enhancer It’s keeps you calmer and awake for longer. Gandalf was worried you’d have tired yourself with the meeting. Not because you’re sick.” The room was silent for an uncomfortable moment. Then Thrain nodded and reached for the cup. The tension eased suddenly after that.  
“Right, well we best get back. Those Greenwood elves will be here later today and there is still more to discuss.” He didn't wait for anyone to answer, he just shuffled off. Why did he do that?  
“We best follow him,” Lord Elrond stated, giving us a nod before leaving. Bard followed with a nod of his own. Balin and Dwalin followed, Dis in pursuit. Thorin was the last to leave. Before he did though, he turned to me with a tight expression.  
“Miss Ava, I want to thank you for that. My father refuses to believe in his illness. It is hard sometimes so I thank you for your graciousness, even if it was a lie.”  
“Sure, no problem. Gandalf said he would be stubborn about it. Really, it was nothing.” Thorin smiled.  
"You sound just like my Bilbo.” Who he then turned too to give a quick peck on the cheek.  
“Silly old dwarf,” Bilbo muttered. 

Afterwards, Bilbo took me down to the kitchen. He suddenly felt the need to start baking. I decided to help also. I had just finished stirring the hot custard for the lemon tarts Bilbo had in the oven. Without thinking, I had raised the spoon but it came too close to my jaw.  
“Ouch!” I yelled, making Bilbo drop his spoon.  
“What happened?” he cried. The hobbit took the spoon away from me and sat me down on one of the low stools. He started fettling around, wiping the hot custard from my jaw.  
“I think I burned myself with that damn spoon.” I hissed.  
“That you did, there’s a crescent burn on your jaw.”  
“Ugh, this is why I shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen.” Bilbo laughed quietly.  
“Everyone makes mistakes, could have been worse.” Once Bilbo had finished his examination he allowed me to stand. “Those tarts should be done now.” Bilbo asked me to lift the tray out while he collected the plates. Once they had cooled out of the oven, we put two lemon tarts on each of the plates. I poured the bastard custard on top. It smelled so good. Sitting down to eat, we were interrupted by a huffing Dwalin.  
“There ye are,” he said out of breath.  
“Dwalin,” Bilbo cheered around a mouthful of tart. “Care for a tart and custard.” Despite his desperate look at the tarts, the gruff dwarf shook his head.  
“You know I would love too, but we have to get to the welcoming hall.”  
“Why?” Bilbo and I said at the same time.  
“Because those leaf eaters from that cursed forest are here, that’s why.” We dropped the spoons with a clatter and ignored Dwalin when he took a tart for himself. We ran.

Bilbo and I managed to make it in time before the elves arrived. Instead of standing next to Thorin, Bilbo stood between Gandalf and I.  
“Sorry we’re late Gandalf, we were making tarts.”  
“No need to worry my old friend, but you may wish to wipe that flour off of your shoulder.” Bilbo did so with an embarrassed huff. Suddenly the crowd of elves glided in; the room full of murmurs from the dwarves. At the front of the Greenwood group stood, I was assuming, their king. He was taller than his kin and the crown with twigs and purple berries gave him extra height. From where Bilbo and I stood, I could make out his long silver robe with gold embroidery and dark green pants. His hair was like starlight and dead straight which reached his waist. The look on his face was austere; like he couldn't care less if he was here or not. Beside him stood a shorter male elf in a green tunic with brown belts and a dagger at his waist. He shared the same hair as the king but his face seemed friendlier. I leaned over slightly to Bilbo to look at him.  
“Who is that?” I whispered, earning a huff from Gandalf who stood next to the hobbit.  
“That’s the elven king Thranduil,” Bilbo whispered in return. “Next to him is his son Legolas. He’s rather friendly, once you get to know him.” I nodded at Bilbo’s words, ignoring Thrain’s greeting speech. I looked up to watch how the elves would accept the greeting. I shouldn't have, I should have just kept my gaze down. For as soon as I looked up, my gaze locked with the blue eyes of the elven king. If that wasn't unnerving enough, I felt a snap in the back of my head and my stomach drop as I looked at his jaw. There, against flawless pale skin, was a pink crescent shape that mimicked the mine. If I was breathing at that point, I’m sure I would have fainted. Instead I gasped –  
“shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Awkwardness ensues. Also plot, finally.
> 
> So Thrain is stubborn but that wont get the best of Ava, it certainly wont be the last time he tries.  
> And I'm not trying to make him seem like a dick, it's because of his *illness* so we can't blame him really.  
> And my god does Bilbo talk a lot!
> 
> Right so I'm off to write the next chapter because ideas are buzzing around and I don't want to loose them!
> 
> Have an amazing day :)


	6. The Afthermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feast full of staring ensues. Ava gets to do more training and Legolas and Tauriel come say hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An thus begins the UST.  
> Thank you heaps for the kudos guys, and for those who just read it and/or commented.  
> They made me really happy, along with the kudos.  
> Again, I'm surprised that I've kept up the whole upload-a-day routine. 
> 
> So here's the 6th chapter, see you in the 7th :)

And thus began the most frustrating evening I had ever experienced. I did my best to keep my head and eyes lowered. As Thrain finished his speech, he declared that it was time for a feast. There was a roar of excitement from the crowd, even the normally austere elves seemed pleased. Well, except for one. Noticing my sudden change in demeanor, Bilbo tugged on my sleeve.  
“Ava, what’s wrong?” I felt myself shake but I managed to whisper the words out.  
“It’s him,” I said. I knew I was being vague but Bilbo must have seen the way that elven king was staring because when he looked back at me, his mouth was a perfect ‘o’.  
“Thranduil?” He whispered hysterically. That was the moment Thorin joined us.  
“What’s wrong Ghivashel?” The look of concern on his face was sickeningly sweet. Bilbo stammered for a second before Gandalf interrupted.  
“I believe that our dear hobbit wants to get to the feast. You know how hobbits are with food.” Understanding replaced Thorin’s concern. A small smile tugged at his lips.  
“Well we’d better hurry.” While Thorin took Bilbo by the arm, Gandalf took mine. We waited for the majority of the crowd to go before we started to make our way.  
“Calm yourself Ava, it would not do to lose your composure now.”  
“That’s easy for you to say.” Gandalf ignored my childish retort as we joined the others in the feast hall. There were several tables already lined with food and people. At the other end of the room stood the set of tables for royalty. It was laid out like an upside down U. I saw that the Elves were on the right of Thrain, Thorin and Bilbo in between them. Bilbo was happily chatting to Lord Elrond with Arwen making a comment here and there. On the table after the turn sat Thranduil and his son and some others. His eyes instantly found me. For a brief moment I was stuck in that gaze. Till Gandalf pulled me along with a huff. We sat opposite the elves, Gandalf taking his seat next to Bard. On Bard’s other side was Dis and her sons. On my other side sat Bard’s children.  
“Evening,” I said to the eldest daughter. “I’m Ava Yorke. It’s nice to meet you…?”  
“Sigrid,” she said with a smile. “An’ this here is my brother Bain and wee Tilda at the end.” The other two children both said a happy greeting and I in return. They then went about eating their food. Sigrid was quite neat while her sibling could still have learned a thing or two from her. I turned to try and talk to Gandalf but he was already conversing with Bard. That left me with my plate of food. I don’t think I had ever studied peas as much as I did. I knew ‘he’ was looking. I refused to look up, knowing what I would find. Thankfully Sigrid got sick of her siblings and decided to talk to me. We chatted for a while about what was happening in Dale and how I came to be assistant to Gandalf. I lied as best as I could. When dessert arrived, I was greeted with tarts and custard. I looked over to Bilbo who gave me a quick wink. I smiled in return. I shouldn't have done that. When I turned my gaze slightly, I saw the elven king glare at me over the rim of his wine glass. I tried glaring back but no matter what my expression was, it had no impact on him. And this guy was supposed to be my soul mate? Seriously? I had such a bad feeling about it.

That night I had a restless sleep. I somehow managed to get too hot at some point. Then later on in the night I got too cold. I couldn't get comfortable, I kept hearing noises. Sleep just wasn't on the agenda. So after a moment of debate I decided a walk was in order. I was sure walking around in a red cotton gown would have been weird so I slipped on the black silk dressing gown I had been given. I still didn't know who was supplying me with the clothes. I didn't want to jinx it by asking.  
The hall outside was eerily quiet, only a few guards were out. They paid me no mind and I did the same in return. I decided to walk down to the entrance hall, the distance would tire me out. Along the way however, I saw a light glowing from a hallway up ahead. As I turned the corner I came across an archway that allowed the moonlight to stream in. The archway led, I found out as I walked over, to a balcony with an overview of the land in front of the Lonely Mountain. As far as the eye could see was washed in the in the incandescence of the moon. It felt magical.  
“Excuse me,” a smooth, baritone voice called. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I knew instantly who it was.  
“Uh…” After turning to face none other than the elven king, words seemed to be a thing of myth.  
“I hope I’m not disturbing you,” he said calmly. His gaze was leveled. He seemed so calm and composed. Despite his young, handsome features there seemed to be an air of old maturity. It unnerved me. Bilbo said elves lived forever, so how old did that make him?  
“No, no disturbing. Just standing here. I couldn't sleep.” His thick, dark brows furrowed.  
“Why could you not?”  
“I don’t know, just couldn't.” This was my soul mate. Standing in front of me. Talking to me. My soul-friggen-mate. Him. A bloody king and an elf to boot. And he was so beautiful. Looking at his attire, a long silver robe with white lining that swept behind him with deep sleeves too, I felt suddenly stupid in my dressing gown and bare feet. Oh I probably looked a mess.  
“I would like to introduce myself.” The elf said, now standing right in front of me. He was so tall. Far taller than my brother. And he smelled sweet too. What? “I am Thranduil, son of Oropher, king of the Woodland Realm.” After spending so much time with dwarves, I half expected him to bow. Instead he inclined his head slightly. “And who are you?”  
“I’m Ava Yorke, from Rohan.” Again he looked confused, but only for a second. His face then went neutral as he looked out over the balcony. My gaze quickly fell to the crescent on his jaw. My stomach turned.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you Ava Yorke. And by the way you are behaving, I assume you know exactly what we are to each other.” His piercing, blue gaze turned on me. That feeling of flight or fight kicked in again. Flight won over.  
“Ah, excuse me I have to go…” And that was how I left the elven king of the Woodland Realm, and my soul mate, standing alone on a porch at night. 

The next morning I was adamant to avoid my so called soul mate. I didn't do well with awkward social situation. Why couldn't it have been like mum and dad or Bilbo and Thorin? Just two people meeting their soul mate and being friggen happy. I had been glared and stared at most of last night. Even the bath I took earlier didn't shake my nerves. The thread that drifted just outside of my awareness had drifted in. When had seen each other. We had talked to each other. I was screwed.  
Both Fili and Kili had come by to see if I had wanted to do some more training. I had never been so eager to swing a sword. The idea of just focusing on that and feeling the burn of exercise seemed like the best plan to get myself out of my head. Ori and Bilbo were there also which made it an even better distraction. For the first part of the morning Ori, Bilbo and I worked on more complicated swings. Fili was calm and precise about his teachings which was very handy. Kili was very encouraging but got annoyed slightly at Ori when he kept stuffing up. He then realized that he could tell Ori to do the same thing but say it differently. It was a peaceful, albeit tiring time but my mind stayed focused on what I was doing. That was until some elves decided to join us.  
“Ah, Legolas, Tauriel!” Bilbo hallooed. The female elf next to Legolas, Thranduil’s son, had lovely orange hair and high rosy cheeks. Why were elves so beautiful?  
“Master Baggins,” Legolas greeted with a wave. The pair of elves came over to our training group, both in green tunic/robe ensembles. It was strange, but nice, to have people around my height. Not that there was anything wrong with the shorter folk, I was tired of looking down to them. “It has been a fair while since we last met. I am glad to see you in good health.” The genuine smile on the elven prince’s face was youthful and pleasing. His eyes were blue like his father’s. “Prince Fili, Prince Kili and Master Ori, allow me to pass the same sentiment to you also.” The three dwarves said quick helloes, Kili and Ori seemed happy enough. Fili sounded a little annoyed.  
“Master Bilbo, do you remember our guard captain Tauriel?” Legolas asked, gesturing to the female elf beside him.  
“Of course I do!” Bilbo said a little scandalized. “It’s always lovely to see you Tauriel.”  
“You also Master Baggins. I’m glad to see you have adapted well to living in a mountain.” Her smile was not as bright as Legolas’, it was more of a quiet, affectionate gesture.  
“Well we do know how to take care of him,” Fili cavilled.  
“I don’t doubt that,” Legolas said slightly stern. “And this is Gandalf’s new assistant I presume.” His gaze softened a bit, it was a lot easier to handle than Thranduil’s.  
“Ah yes, I am. I’m Ava Yorke, nice to meet you.” I pulled off the best smile I could. This guy was my soul mate’s son. It was so weird. Tauriel stepped forward with a smile of her own.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Ava, and it’s good to see a woman training.”  
“Yeah, I noticed that it’s mostly men who fight, doesn't mean I can’t.” Tauriel seemed impressed with my retort and laughed. Even her laugh was beautiful.  
“So you are all training?” Legolas asked, looking at the weapons we held.  
“No, we’re…” Fili began.  
“Fili and I are teaching Bilbo, Ori and Miss Ava.” Kili interjected with a happier tone.  
“Might we stay and observe?” The guard captain asked.  
“Sure,” it was Ori who managed to answer before Fili could refuse.  
“We’d love to have you here,” added Bilbo.  
“Would we?” Fili muttered as he turned away from the elves. I saw Bilbo shoot the pair of elves an apologetic look. Kili frantically whispered something to his brother in Khuzdul. Fili gave a dejected nod and faced the rest on us. “Ok you three, let’s pick up from where we left off. You two,” he looked to Tauriel and Legolas. “Go stand somewhere that won’t be in the way. Please.” The last word was added on after a glare from Bilbo. What was Fili’s problem?  
“We understand, come Tauriel, there’s a spot over there.” And with that the elves moved over to the closest bench to watch us. 

For another hour or so we continued swinging the sword in circles and blocking another attack. Tauriel offered to be my ‘opponent’ for that seeing as though Fili and Kili were too short for me. Despite Fili’s sour mood to our overseers, the morning was pleasant. Bilbo offered friendly banter which everyone at some point joined in on. My arms were aching and I was sweating by the end of it. Bilbo and Ori were in no better shape.  
“Good, you three are improving really well,” Fili stated triumphantly.  
“Yeah, maybe one day you can be part of the guard.” The joking tone in Kili’s voice was refreshing.  
“I highly doubt your uncle would allow that,” Bilbo retorted. That earned a chuckle or two. I said my goodbyes and left. I had a good idea of how to get back to my rooms now.  
“Miss Ava,” a voice called behind me. It was Legolas. Catching up to me quickly, and gracefully, Legolas fell into place alongside me. “Where are you headed?”  
“I’m off to go get changed. I’m all gross from training.”  
“That’s understandable. Do you have any duties afterwards?” He looked anxious but determined. He really wanted me to answer his question. Being so close to him, I noticed that his features weren't very similar to his father’s. He had a squarer jaw and sharper cheek bones. There was still the roundness you’d find in the features of a child, only a little.  
“Ah, I don’t think so. Whenever someone’s needed me they just come find Me.”  
“So where will you be for lunch then?”  
“Well, I don’t know. I hadn't thought that far.”  
“So that means you’re free?”  
“I guess.” Legolas suddenly stopped. I flailed slightly to stop with him. “What?”  
“Well, the thing is, my father wishes to have lunch with you. He would gladly ask you himself but he’s busy with political meetings. I offered to find you and ask in his stead.”  
“Oh, really? He wants to have lunch with me?” Legolas looked slightly confused.  
“Of course, you’re his soul mate after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That cheeky Legolas not saying anything! And I imagine him as in Lotr rather than the hobbit.  
> I like baby lego better :)  
> And I don't know why but Fili just came out being annoyed by the elves. Don't ask me how.  
> I reckon because Fili spends more time with Thorin and we all know how much he loves elves. *remembers disgusted tone he used in AUJ at an elven arrow* yeahhhh. But Kili and Ori are all good.
> 
> That balcony scene came out of nowhere. But more Ava/Thranduil next chapter :D


	7. The More we Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava goes to lunch with her soul mate, but it doesn't end well. So she has to deal with that and a horrible realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lots of Ava/Thranduil interactions this chapter.  
> Not all of them good but hey, gotta start somewhere right?  
> This chapter was just weird to write so I've got nothing else to say.
> 
> Enjoy and see you next time :)

After that Legolas insisted that he’d come get me in two hours. He had already asked Gandalf where I was staying. I had no choice but to go along with it. Lunch with Thranduil a.k.a. my soul mate, the elven king of the Woodland Realm, the guy I left standing on a balcony last night. I wanted to be sick. So instead of throwing up I ran. I ran all the way to my rooms and locked myself in. My nerves were shaken and my heart was going a million miles an hour. Not to mention my heavy breathing. Mum always said that the best way to calm yourself was to have a hot bath. So I did. The water was scented with apple gel. It had been left along with a bottle of peach gel and lemon. The apple was my favourite. Once out, I went to get changed. I decided on the white dress that hung in the wardrobe. The top half was a white singlet with a long-sleeved shirt of lace flowers over top. There was a brown leather belt that hid the seam connecting the top half to the skirts. The skirts were three layers and so soft. They just swept the floor and hung loosely. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a pair of boots. No one would see them. I hoped. I decided to pull my hair back into a loose bun and twisted two thirds of my fringe so it fell to the right. The remaining third I clipped back. I was going to use some of the jewelry that had been left in the bathroom for me. But each pair was too big and or too flashy. I just kept my studs in. Again I had no idea how much time had passed so I spent the agonizing time left pacing. Once pacing got boring I tried meditation. I was never as good as dad at it. I then tried just sitting there. Why was it so hard to calm down? The knock at the door startled me; I did not shriek at all. On the other side of it stood Legolas. Looking me over, his faint smile turned wide. It crinkled his eyes in a quaint way.  
“You look lovey,” he said.  
“Thanks,” I replied weakly. He held out his arm and I took it. My legs started to feel like jelly. Which really didn't help with the walk. It wasn't as far as where I had been these past few days which was good. I was trying hard to remember the way back just in case.  
“Oh, there are a few things you should know about talking to my father.” Legolas noted hesitantly.  
“Yeah? Like what?” I didn't like the sound of this.  
“Well, he doesn't like to be corrected. He’s lived long enough to understand the truth about humanity. He also hates being lied to so please tell him the truth. And thirdly, he may not look it, but he is anxious, nervous, I think he’s even scared to meet you.”  
“Him? Scared?” Legolas’ smile was forlorn.  
“He has lived for millennia without his soul mate. And time warps all things. He fears that you may not like him for your soul may have been tied to his younger soul, seeing as though you are quite young. Eighteen is only a few seconds to someone my father’s age.”  
“And what is your father’s age?” I didn't want to know but there was a nagging in my mind.  
“Roughly five thousand years old.” I swore that my heart stopped for a moment.  
“You can’t be serious? He’s lived that long and I’m his soul mate? ME?” That was insane. I hadn't lived two decades and he had lived that long. And what about in the future? If we were to bond, then I’d die later on and he’d die too. “The moment I was born, he signed on to mortality.”  
“Yes,” Legolas confirmed. His voice and expression was pained. “He has accepted his fate.”

We didn't talk after that. But thankfully it only took a few more minutes to reach Thranduil’s rooms. Legolas bade me goodbye and briskly left. So the moment had come. With a deep breath and a quick reminder not to vomit, I knocked. I was tempted to knock again after a few seconds of silence. My nerves were making me jittery. But then I heard a faint “come in”. So I did. The room was brightly lit with several candles on the side tables. Unlike mine or Gandalf’s living rooms, this room had no fire place. It was larger than Gandalf’s room. The walls were the same green but the floor matched the stone in my living room. There was a couch at the far end with red cushions and a golden blanket draped over. On either end of it stood two doors. In the middle of the room was a dining table and two chairs. They sat on the longer sides rather than at the heads of the table. Sitting in the one on the right was Thranduil. He wasn't wearing his crown again. He was wearing a robin-egg blue tunic buttoned all the way to the top of the stand collar. Instead of his silver robe he wore the last night, the one he had on was a dark red. It was beautiful.  
“Ava,” he called, hesitating at first. With a quick blink he regained his composure. I watched as he literally glided out of his seat to stand in front of me. His blue eyes cast down the dress then back up to my face. That almost-there smile showed itself again. “You look wonderful.”  
“Th-thank you. So do you.” He huffed at that, motioning for me to take the seat opposite him. I did so very robotically.  
“Elves always look beautiful, Ava. I am no different.” It was such an egotistical thing to say. But the way he said it made it sound like an obvious truth. It was. As we started eating, it was lots of vegetables and such, the atmosphere got awkward. Neither of us said a word. And I tried not to look at him. After the third time, which always resulted in him already staring, I gave up. I had already downed two glasses of wine and I was starting to get affected. My head felt light.  
“Can I ask you a question?” It took all of my courage to blurt out that question.  
“You just did,” he smirked. He looked nice with a smile, even if it was a smirk.  
“Ha, ha, very funny your highness. I was wondering if there has ever been any other elves with mortal soul mates.” Thranduil set his cup down slowly. Fuck, the wine made his mouth red.  
“There have been some of my kin fated to a mortal. It does not happen often.”  
“I guess you never guessed you’d have one huh?” His eyes narrowed.  
“After a few millennia, I thought it would be a possibility.”  
“So did they die? Those elves who had mortal soul mates.” I poured myself another glass of wine and drank half of it in one go.  
“Perhaps you should-”  
“Did. They. Die?”  
“Yes. Soon after their bonded passed on, they faded and died.”  
“Right, that’s all I need. Thank you for lunch but I think this is the last time we should see each other.” With a nod more to myself, I stood up and headed to the door. In all of my years I had never seen someone move so gracefully at that speed. He was a second after me but managed to cut me off before I got to the door. His large hands grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the wall. I knew he was tall, everyone did. But with him looming over me about two heads taller, I felt like a trapped kid. Thranduil’s steely gaze darkened.  
“Excuse me?” He hissed. “What do you mean the last time we should see each other?”  
“W-well,” the alcohol confidence slowly started to fade.  
“Because if this is because of my now mortality because of your own, then let me make something very clear to you Ava.” His hiss started to turn into a snarl. “I have lived for thousands of years without you. Without any notion of your existence or the strength I could find in our bond. I would rather live a few more decades with you and die than face that emptiness again.”  
“Yeah well I don’t even know you but I’m sure as hell not letting you die because of me!”  
“That’s my choice to make.”  
“It’s takes two to tango.” He leaned back quickly, confusion washing over his features. I took that opportunity to dash out from under his arm. I made it out the door and quickly yelled back – “We’re not bonding. So leave me alone.” Then I ran. 

I got all the way down to the kitchens. I had a hard time catching my breath but the glass of water from Bombur helped. I thought I could have a quiet moment to myself in the pantry (Bombur said it was the only quiet place at that point in time) till Gandalf arrived.  
“Ava Yorke, what on earth is the matter with you?”  
“Gandalf?”  
“Don’t you Gandalf me. I have been ranted at by Thranduil himself because of my assistant. He went on and on about how insufferable you were and how stupid I must be to have bought you with me. Now what have you said or done to make the elven king so stroppy?”  
“I said we couldn't bond.” I grummbled. I didn't care about Gandalf’s scandalized expression. “I told him to never talk to me and to leave me alone because I won’t have his death on Me.”  
“My dear, why would his death be your fault?”  
“BECAUSE I’M MORTAL!” Even the kitchen outside went quiet. I took a moment to get my breathing under control.  
“Ava, you have met your soul mate, someone who has gone years without you. I hardly doubt you can keep him away just by telling him too. And I don’t think you can fight your own nature either.”  
“Yes I can.”  
“Oh? And how do you plan to separate yourself from the elven king?” I stood up from the crate I had been sitting on and looked Gandalf right in the eyes.  
“I’ll go home. I have to go home, I have to make sure my family is alright and live a life with them. People live without their soul mates all of the time. I’ll just have to figure out how to get back.”  
“Yes, well until you do, might I suggest being civil to Thranduil, I don’t think Thorin would thank you for making him hate someone he already loathes. And Bilbo would be upset by Thranduil’s distress.” 

I spent the rest of the day in the library with Ori, chatting about dwarven history. By the time dinner had ended, I spent that with a few of the company, I was emotionally and physically drained. Sleep was not a welcoming activity. Flashes of red and black, blue here and there. Screaming. There was so much screaming. And eyes, open wider than normal; like there’s no eyelids. The pictures steamed across in gory flashes. One after the other, over and over, screaming, screaming. Then it all suddenly stopped.  
My eyes flew open and I gasped loudly. I was in my bed. But not my bed. I was in bed in Erebor. It took me a moment to come back to my senses. I had a nightmare. I didn't know its meaning; I didn't want too. I laid there just trying to even out my breathing. But lying there just wasn't cutting it. So I slipped on my dressing gown and went for a walk. I knew where I was going without thinking. I don’t know why though. The light from the archway stretched round the corner. I was in the right spot thankfully. When I rounded the corner however, there was already someone standing there. I recognized the silhouette; no one was that tall except for -  
“Thranduil?” I called. He turned around to watch me walk over to him. I blamed my tired state.  
“Ava,” he said quietly. Looking me over, his brows furrowed in worry. “What’s wrong? You are distressed.”  
“No I’m not, I’m-”  
“I do not appreciate being lied to, especially not by you.” I snapped my mouth shut before I snapped at him. I noticed the narrowing of his eyes as he waited for me to tell the truth. I sighed.  
“I had a nightmare. A really disturbing one.”  
“About what?”  
“Heh, does it even matter?” I should have stayed quiet. Thranduil stepped closer to me, merely a few centimeters away. His long slim fingers on his right hand held my chin. He moved slowly enough that if I wanted to move away or stop him, I could have. With a small amount of effort he tilted my head back to meet his gaze. He was worried. “Why are you here?”  
“For political-”  
“No I mean,” I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. “I mean here on the balcony.”  
“I suddenly felt your distress and came here, hoping you’d find me. And you did.”  
“You felt my distress?” Thranduil hummed in response, running his fingers along my jaw to rest against my neck. His expression turned serious.  
“I have always been aware of your existence. Years of nothing only made my awareness more acute. And since gazing upon you, the thread between us has thickened. Though I feared it may have been damaged after our meeting earlier today.”  
“Not gazing, more like glaring.” I muttered childishly. The elf let out a small huff.  
“You would not look at me or even come near me. I had every reason to glare.” His features softened. In the moonlight, his pale hair and skin glowed. It was kind of mesmerizing. I felt him rub circles on the skin right under my left ear with his thumb. “You should go back to sleep,” he whispered. It was my turn to hum in response. I was beginning to be tired. All of the anxiety was slowly dripping off.  
“Is this some kind of elf magic you’re using to calm me?” I kept my tone playful but tiredness crept at the edges of it.  
“No,” he said firmly. “I am merely passing you some of my own calm to ease you. It is only possible because of what we are to each other and our thread.”  
“Sounds like elf magic,” I whispered. A small, almost-not-there-but-there smile tugged at his mouth. “Sorry about this morning, I was nervous and drank too much,” I muttered.  
“Not to worry, I understand. And your fears as well.” He dropped his hand when I sighed. With one last look at each other, we said our good nights. Once again I left him standing alone on the balcony. I didn't feel bad about that time though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, well at least they're talking :)  
> And I also had a disturbing realization, I've been writing this in Ava's point of view. All of her thoughts and feelings.  
> I'm going to have to write about her falling in love. But that's not the worst.  
> I'm going to have to write smut in her point of view. With Thranduil.  
> I will never be able to watch the Hobbit DoS the same ever again. T.T


	8. Thoughts and Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava deals with her thoughts and Arwen tells her something troubling. Then plans are made for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, half way there :D  
> I'm enjoying this story so much. I think if I was updating weekly I would probably get bored of this story. Thank goodness I'm not!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter :)

The following morning was quiet. I lay in bed for a while, going over my interactions with Thranduil. Each time made less sense. It started out as hostile but last night was the opposite. I blamed the elf magic of his. Then my thoughts went to my parents. It had been close to a week without me. They probably thought I had been kidnapped. Or worse. I just had to go home. No soul mate or assistant duties could keep me from getting to my family. With renewed vigour, I dressed in a tunic and pants and raced down to the library. I stood there for a moment completely lost. I didn’t know where to start. I didn’t think travelling to different worlds was something that happened in Middle Earth.  
“Oh!” I went to the librarian’s desk and asked for any of the books on Eru. The old wrinkly dwarf gave me an odd look but directed me to where I could find the books. It was a little further down from where Ori, Bilbo and I had sat the other day. Finding the books on Eru weren’t hard and there weren’t very many in the first place. The only trouble was that only one was in English. So I took it. And that was a waste of my time. All it had was myths and stories of him. There was nothing about how to get into contact with him. Some deity.  
“Well now, who do we have here?” A soft, feminine voice chimed. Looking up, I was greeted by the sight of Elrond’s daughter Arwen. Her hair was still hug in silky black waves which made her pale skin even more waxen. The purple dress she wore flowed from her like water off a duck’s back. “Miss Ava.”  
“Lady Arwen, hello.” I said hastily, standing up to curtsey. She giggled.  
“There is no need for that, please sit.” So I did as well as her. “What are you reading?”  
“The only book this entire library has on Eru in westron. I’m trying to figure out how to summon him.”  
“You cannot summon Ilúvatar, he goes where he wishes. Why on earth would you want to summon him?” Genuine worry and confusion played out over her delicate features.  
“I just need to talk to him is all. Do you know someone who might be able to talk to him?” For a moment she sat there in thought. One slender finger rested on her chin.  
“Perhaps Lady Galadriel. Is this to do with your dispute with Lord Thranduil?”  
“What? You heard that?” Her smile was apologetic.  
“It was hard not to, we elves have keener senses than most beings. And my rooms are also close to his. I heard you yell that you would not bond.” Great, that whole fiasco was embarrassing enough.  
“Yeah, that’s because we can’t. I won’t kill him, or be responsible.”  
“You love him already?”  
“What? No. I don’t even know him. But that doesn’t mean I’ll do that to him. Or Legolas. Or their kingdom. What kind of soul mate would that make me?”  
“So you do understand what you mean to each other?” I couldn’t look her in the eyes. Therefor I opted to look at my hands as I twiddled my thumbs.  
“Of course I do. But it’s just such a messed up situation. Why can’t immortals just be fated to other immortals and vice versa?”  
“It is not all bad, being fated to a mortal. As long as you live a good life with an abundance of love, then death is merely another way of joining the two souls.”  
“Arwen,” I began quietly. “Is your soul mate a mortal?” Now it was the elf’s turn to look away. “I see. I’m sorry.”  
“There is no need, I understand. But I think you should understand that for your soul mate, finally having you after all of these years must feel like a veil has been lifted. Colours will be more vibrant, he’d take much more notice of the seasons and he’d finally feels complete. Please do not underestimate the pain he would feel if he were to lose you, even now.” Her words felt like a punch in the throat. I felt tears prickle at the corners of my eyes. God dammit.  
“Lady Arwen, Miss Ava. There you two are.” Looking up, we were greeted by Balin. The old dwarf smiled kindly at us.  
“Master Balin, you were looking for us?” Questioned Arwen, her composure returning to her.  
“Indeed I was, Thrain has called for a meeting and you two have been requested to be present.”  
“A meeting for what?” I asked. I hadn’t heard of any such meeting from Gandalf; or anyone.  
“That’s the thing lass, I don’t know.” 

So Arwen and I followed Balin through Erebor. We found Bofur along the way who cheerfully whistled a tune. Our small group walked all the way to the private dining room where several people were already seated. Arwen went and sat next to her father who sat next to Gandalf. The royal dwarven family were all on one side of the table with Balin and Dwalin, Thranduil and Legolas at on end, Bard and his family at the other. Thrain thumped the table to get everyone’s attention.  
“Now that we are all here, I wish to tell you of what is happening tomorrow. We all will be travelling to Dale." Only the elves and I were surprised.  
“And what is the reasoning for this?” Elrond asked. He was wearing a light blue robe this time. I did my best not to look at Thranduil; Arwen’s words still stung.  
“It was an idea of mine,” Bard spoke up. “I was to return to Dale tomorrow anyways. I bought it up with Thrain and Gandalf in conversation. They both thought it would be a good idea if we all went.”  
“Why? What’s the occasion?” I asked, feeling stupid afterwards. Bard’s smile helped a little.  
“My daughter Sigrid is getting married.” The entire table looked to her, a slight hue of red dusted her cheeks. I felt bad, so I spoke again to take some of the attention off of her.  
“Really? That’s amazing.” Sigrid sighed happily.  
“Will ye be allowed to come too?” They young lady looked from me to her father then Gandalf.  
“Of course she will.” Gandalf stated. “I need my assistant.”  
“Excellent!” Thrain cheered. “Then it’s decided, go pack your things, for three days we shall be away.” As expected, Thrain stood and took his leave. In an attempt to avoid my soul mate, who I could feel staring at me, I went over to Sigrid to congratulate her.  
“Thank you, that’s very kind. I’m so very excited, and a little nervous.” She said.  
“I can understand why. How old are you and he?”  
“I’m nineteen, he’s twenty three. I know the age difference is a little off but that’s the way these things work.” Her smile was so wide and blissful.  
“How so?”  
“When you’re with the one you’re meant to be with, age is nothing but a number.” Oh.  
“Come along darling,” interrupted her father. “Miss Ava here needs to pack. I’m glad you could make it Ava.”  
“Me too, I can’t wait.” With a smile to both of them, I watched as they left. I then felt a tugging at my sleeve. Looking down, I saw the grinning faces of Fili and Kili. “Yes boys?”  
“Well we were wondering,” Kili started.  
“Since we’ll be in Dale and be very busy.” Added Fili.  
“Perhaps we could quickly go and train you some more.”  
“The road to Dale is dangerous and Gandalf would need plenty of protection.” I knew they were over exaggerating. But I didn’t care.  
“Fine, let’s go train.” They whooped loudly, making me cringe slightly. I still let them drag me by the arms all the way to the training grounds. 

I ended that training session far sorer than I had ever been. My arms and legs ached and the thought of riding a horse the next day made me want to cry. Fili had asked if I wanted to do some sparring. He neglected to mention that my opponent would be Kili. So not only did I ache, I also had several bruises up my arms and some on my legs. I just wanted a bath and to go to sleep. I still needed to pack. I really shouldn’t have said yes to the training. I managed to make it back to my rooms without turning into a puddle of goo which was nice. I had only closed the door for a few moments when someone suddenly started banging on the door. Not even a minute of peace. When I opened the door I was assaulted by a flash of white and silver. Along with a pair of hand grabbing my shoulders.  
“Ava!” Thranduil cried. His eyes scanning me from head to foot and back in mere seconds.  
“What? What the hell?”  
“Are you alright? Where are they?” He let me go and began striding to the bathroom.  
“Where’s who? What’s going on?” The elf ignored me to look inside the bathroom. Suddenly he came out and raced to my bedroom. Feeling very frustrated and tired, I followed.  
“Thranduil.” I called, halting his inspection. His entire form froze. “What are you doing?”  
“You are hurt, I’m looking for your attacker.” He turned to look at me, not a trace of humour in his eyes. Oh, right.  
“I wasn’t attacked. I was training.” Pure confusion warred with the worry on his face.  
“Training?”  
“Yeah, with Fili and Kili. I got to spar today and I got hit. I guess you were freaked out by the bruises huh.” The elven king hesitantly stepped towards me.  
“Is that truth?”  
“Well you said you don’t appreciate being lied to. Anyway, I’m tired and I have to pack.” Thranduil’s face went back to being serious.  
“If you are sure, I am sorry to have bothered you.”  
“It’s fine, sorry to have worried you.” As he started to leave I remembered something. “Wait!” He turned around at the door and looked at me. “Do you know who Lady Galadriel is?”  
“Of course I do. How could one not?” Oh shit, she was someone famous?  
“I guess I don’t get out that much.” His eyes narrowed but he left it at that.  
“She is the lady of light and Lothlórien. Soul mate to Lord Celeborn, and wife. She is one of the mightiest beings left in Middle Earth.” Wow. “Is that all you wish to know?”  
“Ah, yes thank you, Thranduil.” I saw the corner of his lip twitch slightly. Mine did too. After one last long look at me, the elf turned and left. I let out the breath I didn’t even know I was holding.  
“Dammit it all,” I groaned. Realizing again how sore my legs were, I went to have a bath. 

Dinner that evening was spent in Gandalf’s rooms. It was just the wizard, Bilbo and I. There was so much food and all of it was so tasty. But the most interesting part of that evening was Bilbo. Three platefuls of steak, carrots, peas and potato chips weren’t enough to fill him. I stared in awe.  
“I take it people don’t eat as much as this where you’re from,” the hobbit jested.  
“Oh they do, but usually they puke halfway through.” Never mind their small size, hobbits could eat a meal fit for an army. “So Gandalf, who is Sigrid getting married to?”  
“I’ve never met the man myself, but from what Bard has told me, he is very amiable and has done well in Dale’s guard.”  
“He also is a very good shot with a bow and arrow.” Bilbo added, stuffing another chip into his mouth.  
“Is Thorin ok with you having dinner with others?” asked Gandalf. Bilbo nodded.  
“He knows not to try and get in my way when it comes to eating. Especially with friends.” The wizard chuckled at that. I felt a smile pull at my mouth. It was nice to hear that Bilbo, one of the kindest people I had ever met, thought of me as a friend.  
“It is getting late and we have an early start tomorrow,” Gandalf sighed. I had no idea how he could tell the time in here. “Ava, best you go sleep. Thorin tells me that you had a training period with the princes. Get plenty of rest for I fear that you will be in considerable pain tomorrow. I’ll check on you an hour before we have to leave.” After that I said my farewells and went back to my rooms. I spent the next several minutes checking that I had enough clothes. I decided I would wear the red dress to the wedding, I didn’t want to wear the same colour as Sigrid. That night sleep came heavily and I had no disruptions nor plaguing thoughts. It was peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going on a trip ladies and gentlemen!  
> Pack your bags because I am going to attempt to write a wedding in three chapters.  
> Oh lordie. 
> 
> Ay, look at Thranduil being all worried over Ava ^.^ this chapter sort of came out of nowhere. But next chapter is an interlude chapter, in Thranduil's point of view, fuck.  
> I was planning on having it later but looking over the plan, it sort of fitted better here. 
> 
> See you next time :D


	9. Interlude: Thranduil POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil's thoughts and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was meant to be two chapters later. Buuuuut Thrandiul is a bit sad so I decided to give him this :)  
> Thanks for you who're reading this.  
> I love you.  
> But not in some creepy way. :)
> 
> Enjoy and I'll see you back in the next chapter.

For years I had gone without even the tiniest whisper of my soul mate. No thread connected me and any injury on my skin was of my own doing. Year after year, battle after battle. Nothing. The years spent with my darling wife eased that emptiness. I will always be grateful to her for that small comfort. And also for giving me my son. He was only in his eighth spring when she felt the tug of her fated. Understanding her emptiness from years passed, I let her go with fond wishes. A few years after that, she left these shores and the boy she had borne behind. Her departure was bitter-sweet.  
Again the longing drifted just outside my awareness, even more so when my son grew older. In his youth his inquisitive nature had him asking myself questions to no end. I answered them calmly as my father once had. He was always a better speaker than me. I lived centuries more, ruling over my kingdom with my son growing before my eyes. I was content with the life I had.  
That was until I felt it. A small flicker then a quiet tug. My soul mate had been gifted into existence. My Legolas noticed the change instantly. He had said that when my mind drifted oftentimes a smile would ghost over my mouth. I had never noticed. I had an inkling that they were mortal, no elfling had been born for some time. But my now immanent fate bothered me little. In a few years I would be able to seek them out. Ride all over Middle Earth in search for them. Or they I. I had never paid so much attention to the changing seasons or passing years as I did then. I drew strength from that tiny little thread. I was no longer in silence.  
“Ada,” Legolas called as he descended down the stairs. Turning away from the pool in my room, I watched as he came to a halt.  
“What is it ion nîn?”  
“Are you ready?” His face was blank, stern. It mirrored mine in that aspect.  
“Yes.” Looking at his face more closely, I noticed anxiety in his eyes. Eye like his mother’s. “Prestad?”  
“Boe?”  
“Is what?”  
“Is it really necessary to go to Erebor? The dwarves are trouble enough and I know you find them irritable at best.” Hoping to comfort him somewhat, I walked over to Legolas and placed my hand on his shoulder.  
“Lord Elrond will be there with Arwen. I hear Gandalf will join us also. Besides, I thought you would be excited to see Master Baggins again.”  
“Master Baggins will be there?”  
“Yes, it is his acceptance ceremony we are to attend.” A smile graced my son’s mouth. “Tell the guard that we are to leave immediately. Ego.” With a quick nod Legolas ran to and back up the stairs. With one last sigh I followed. At a much slower pace mind you.  
The journey to Erebor was quiet, even more so through Dale. Upon quick inspection, my guard was told that Bard had already left. Therefor we carried on. The mountain looked as it always had. It nickname of ‘the Lonely Mountain’ was apt. It stood on its own. Much in the way that the dwarves stood on their own. They have always been a stubborn race. I began to grow bored. So I did as I had done for the past eighteen years: I focused on the tread to my soul mate. When I concentrated on it, I felt its small hum in my head. It was such a fragile little thing yet I drew so much from it. It had gotten me through numerous occasions where there was nothing that could be done. Every time I would try follow the thread along but I could never find the end. I worried often that if they were mortal, man, hobbit or even dwarf that I would not find them in time. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I had every reason to worry.  
“Ada,” Legolas called, dragging me out of my thoughts. “We are here.” He was right, we halted at the front of the gates of Erebor. I let my stag go where he pleased while the rest of my company dismounted and handed the reins to some dwarves. Then one of them walked over to my son and I.  
“Greetings King Thranduil and Prince Legolas. We welcome you to Erebor. King Thrain awaits for your arrival.”  
“of course.” A look of annoyance showed on his face but disappeared behind a mask of decorum.  
“This way please.” Legolas called for the others who join us in following the dwarf. I was not look forward to this.  
We were only a few more paces from the entrance hall. The chatter of the crowed buzzed outwards. They were such a gossipy bunch. Once at the entrance, the crowd’s talk died down to a murmur. I saw Thrain, that old fool, sitting smugly on his throne. His son and daughter next to him with his grandchildren present also. There was no doubt that their line would endure. I walked down the aisle between the crowds of dwarves towards their king. I ignored the usual sneers the showed the dwarves contempt for my kin and I. It mattered little, they would all be dead soon enough. Standing a fair distance away from the throne, Thrain rose to welcome us. I chanced a look towards Gandalf, pleased to see him. Next to him was the mop of curls belonging to Master Baggins. Next to him… Oh. The thread I had found fragile suddenly tightened. Everything else became white noise for a second. It was her. My soul mate stood as entranced as I. She was so beautiful. Her brown curls hung past her shoulders. Her large hazel eyes wide and wonderful. Those pink cheeks, button nose and pink lips were breath taking. I then heard Thrain’s booming voice. I was reluctant to look away but that would have been rude. I was better than that. Thrain had called for a feast to start. I couldn’t even look back before I was being guided to the feast hall.  
Dinner was bland. I cared little for what I ate, I was glad that their wine was still flavoursome. Legolas had struck up a conversation with Tauriel after I had ignored his attempt to talk. Arm in arm with Gandalf, my soul mate walked in. Her eyes found mine but were torn away as Gandalf pulled her along. I thought on how I could possibly approach her. There was no way she didn’t know who I was to her. Perhaps walking over and asking her name. That was proven idiotic for she did not look at me. Her eyes were trained on her plate and even when she talked to that child from Dale, her eyes skipped past me. What was wrong? Had I done something? Was she shy? I felt annoyance drift through my head. I was her soul mate yet she would not even look at me? My annoyance grew when dessert was served and she smiled at Master Baggins. I could feel myself glaring and by the look on her face, she could see it too. Good. She had some understanding of how I felt.  
After dinner I did not see her. Legolas had asked me countless times what was wrong. I snapped at him, telling him it was not his concern. He left me, an uneasy look in his eyes. I would have told him had I not been so frustrated. I managed to break two wine glasses and had a fork embedded in the wall. I felt a walk was necessary. I cared not for the late hour. I did not feel tired in the slightest.  
I allowed my own feet to guide me whilst I quarrelled with my thoughts. I felt a stronger tug of the thread when I came across someone on the balcony. Of course it was her. I had faced orcs, goblins and even dragons. Facing my soul mate was no trouble at all. I did not try to startle her, it was natural for elves to walk quietly. Her name was Ava Yorke. It had to be, no other name would have sounded right. But being from Rohan was not. Those horse men did not suit her reserved nature. I had seen very little of her but I had deduced that much. Such is the nature of humans; if you think they are a certain way, they usually are. Very rarely did humans surprise me. Therefor when Ava ran, I felt more hurt than shock. I let her stumble away, so ungraceful, and allowed myself the quiet of the night. I knew I had to talk to her.  
So that following morning, knowing I had a meeting with Thrain, Elrond, Bard and Mithrandir, my son offered to find Ava himself and ask her to join me for lunch. Without me even saying so. He told me with a knowing smile. How observant he had become. Then came the worst part: the waiting. The meeting passed by in a daze, the same disputes over land and trade. I’d heard it all before. Elrond could tell I was dazed so he took every question aimed at me. I made sure to thank him afterwards. The meeting ended an hour later; leaving half an hour till lunch. I made it back to my rooms in ten minutes. I had passed Legolas on the way, telling me that he was off to get Ava. This was really happening. Entering my rooms, I found that the table was all set and candles had been lit. My son had done well. So then I was left to wait. In all my years I had never been so nervous. I knew I could hide it; a trait my fated did not possess. I kept my gaze trained on one candle as it flickered and burned. Troubling thoughts of fire began to surface. To calm myself I focused on the thread. It was now stronger and I could feel resistance when I tugged. The troubling thoughts drifted away. The reliance I had on the string used to scare me. The thought of it, decades later, breaking without even seeing the end. Now I had. I had seen and even talked to Ava. My Ava. Then someone knocked. For a second my heart stopped. The thread between us was rigid, she was right there. Taking a moment to regain my composure, I called for her to come in. My breath stuttered when she walked in. Wearing a white dress that hugged her lithe frame so beautifully, I could not help but go to her. I had to make sure she was real.  
“Ava,” I said without thinking. “You look beautiful.” A slight hue of red appeared on her cheeks. She was so cute. Like a little rabbit or kitten. So incredibly fragile.  
“Th-thank you. So do you.” Pushing down the fluttering feelings, I replied with a reserved comment. That then set the mood for a reserved meal. I could not help but look at her. I was to be with her for the rest of her life. Whilst I looked my fill of her, I caught each time that her eyes flickered to me. It was such an endearing action. Then she started drinking the wine. I took it that she was not told of the strength of dwarven wine. I was glad when she began to talk, but not when she asked about my kin and their mortal soul mates. Then she poured herself another glass. I began asking her to stop but she interrupted me. Her question threw me off and I was reluctant to answer.  
“Did. They. Die?” I could not lie to her. Nor could I let her leave in such a state. I forgot all about decorum or the composed front I had put up. She wasn’t going to leave me. Not when I finally had her. After all of that silence. She. Was. Mine.  
“It takes two to tango!” Those words threw me off and allowed for her to run. Her next words felt like a stab to the chest. “We’re not bonding. So leave me alone.” And just like that she was gone.  
Legolas came to find me sitting at the table sometime in the afternoon.  
“Ada?” His voice called hesitantly. I didn’t bother to look. “Where is Miss Ava? Did your lunch go well?” I couldn’t help but clench my fists. I was angry, at myself and Ava’s ignorance. “What happened?” Legolas took the seat opposite me. Ava’s seat. “Ada?” With I sigh, I told him.  
“And now she is certain not to bond with me.” Legolas bit his lip. “What?”  
“I can understand her trepidation is all. She wishes for you not to die. Could you not live a life just by each other’s side?” I scoffed.  
“Did you not hear me? She told me to leave her alone.”  
“But that does not mean forever. Perhaps give her time and then talk.”  
“And while I do that, I lose precious time with her. I am ok with dying as long as I get to spend every moment I can with her. I am her soul mate. Why does she run away from me like I am some orc?”  
“Perhaps because she is confused. She has not had the time to understand what it means to have a soul mate.”  
“And she does not understand what it means to not have one.” There was a moment of silence. Then Legolas laughed. “What is so funny ion nîn?”  
“It’s just that you are so frustrated by her that you over looked one important factor.”  
“Son, I no longer have forever. Tell me already.” A faint smile graced my son’s mouth.  
“She is willing to put aside something that most soul mates would jump at the chance to obtain, all to keep you alive. I cannot help but think that that is such a loving gesture. And I just can’t understand how you can be so unhappy when your soul mate it caring for you this much.” For a moment I let his words sink in. And thinking over it, I understood his meaning. Oh my darling Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god this was hard to write.  
> HARDEST CHAPTER SO FAR.  
> Not doing this again I hope. We'll see.
> 
> So yeah Thranduil is a biiiiit possessive and is already in love with Ava by the sounds of it. I keep thinking that I had him too reserved then to emotional. It was so hard to write as him. FUUUUCK. Where's Lee Pace when you need him? Or Tolkien?  
> Ugh.
> 
> Translations-  
> Ada ~ Father  
> Ion Nin ~ My son  
> Prestad ~ Problem? (i think :/)  
> Boe ~ is it necessary
> 
> Ok we're back on track next chapter. See ya :D


	10. Our Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and the others make their way to Dale but the trip is not a friendly as they'd hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, 10th chapter. This was so much easier to write than the last.  
> I know this isn't very plotty but just wait a bit. A LOT happens in the next six or so chapters.  
> The numbers might change depending on how long those things are.  
> We'll see. 
> 
> For now please enjoy this chapter :)

It was the morning of our departure. I was fully rested after a peaceful sleep. I had met with Gandalf who was talking with Balin. The old dwarf greeted me kindly. The three of us then headed down to the stables where the rest of the company, the royal dwarves, elves and Bard’s family were sorting out last minute things. Thorin and Bilbo were missing. Dwalin took my pack from me and tied it on to my horse. It was a beautiful mare with a chestnut coat. The dwarves had ponies. I began talking with Gloin about his son, Gimli. Gloin was right in the middle of telling me how his son had done when he first wielded and axe when Thorin and Bilbo arrived. The dwarf had a smug grin on his face, swaying to and away from Bilbo. The hobbit however had flushed cheeks, red lips and a purple bruise forming under his collar. He walked slightly stiff.  
“Those two,” Gloin huffed. “Can’t keep their hands off of each other.” Oh.  
“He’s goin’ to ‘ave a hard time on that horse,” Bofur added as he walked past. Bilbo looked to us. A look of pure horror then embarrassment flashed on his face. He scampered off to his pony. The less said on that the better. I walked over to my horse, Nori said its name was Ule. I mounted Ule with the help of a small stool. Within minutes everyone had mounted their horses or ponies. Thrain led the charge with Balin and Dwalin on either side. Thorin and Bilbo rode behind them with Bard. His children were next followed by Elrond, Arwen and Thranduil. The rest of us formed behind, various members of the company rode in threes. I was closer to the rear with Gandalf riding along with Legolas and Tauriel in front of me. I knew Ori was on my right, he was too busy writing to bother holding on to his reins. It took me a moment to realize who was on my left when they spoke.  
“Isn’t it a fine day to be riding, Miss Ava?” Next to me was Princess Dis. She had pulled her thick black hair back into a French plait. Her beard had been trimmed somewhat. Upon her grey pony she wore a purple traveling cloak. Noting how fine the weather was, I worried that she might overheat.  
“Yes, it’s good to see the sun.” I agreed.  
“When you spend a while inside a mountain, the sun can sometimes become blinding. I hope you’re not having any trouble.”  
“No Milady.” The side of her mouth twitched.  
“You shall call me Dis from now on. All of my friends do.”  
“You think me a friend?” It may have sounded dumb, but she was royalty. Well so was my soul mate but I didn’t have a choice in that.  
“Of course, any woman who can anger a king but still be loved by them is worth being friends with. Why do you think I took such a liking to Mr Baggins?” I tried to force down a blush by asking -  
“Does Bilbo make Thrain angry?” Bofur behind to me laughed.  
“Why no lass, he’s too scared o’ Thrain to go anywhere near ‘im.”  
“Then who?”  
“My brother,” Dis amended. “Thorin is a fool and a grumpy old dwarf. Always has been. But I’ve never seen him smile as much as he has with Bilbo. Even when angry at the hobbit, Thorin always goes crawling back to him.” Bofur, Bifur and Nori behind us all burst into laughter. Thorin turned around and shouted something in Khuzdul to Dis. She replied in kind. The furrow of his brow was nowhere near as impressive as his scowl at his sister. I saw Fili and Kili trying to keep their giggles unnoticed. They didn’t.  
“What’s going on?” I asked Dis, leaning slightly in my saddle.  
“Nothing, just my brother trying to regain himself.” I thought back on her words suddenly.  
“Wait, but I haven’t angered a king.” The dwarven princess smirked something terrible.  
“Of course you have. Do not think I did not see the way Thranduil glared at you during the welcoming feast. You would not look at him and when you smiled at Bilbo, gosh, if looks could kill. And let’s not forget the tantrum he threw at Gandalf yesterday.” There was no way to force the blush away. I heard Oin call out something to Gloin that I could not recognize. Gloin grumbled something in return. Three rows up I saw Legolas turn round. His eyes caught mine and he gave me a small smile before facing the front. This was going to be a long ride. 

Further along the way, the road became gravel and inclined downwards. The horses and ponies did their best. Looking ahead, I saw that the large sword attached to Kili’s pack was slipping out of its sheath. I thought on whether to call out or not but I didn’t want to spook anyone. The decision was taken out of my hands when, after a particularly heavy step of his horse, Kili’s sword fell. It clattered loudly against the ground. The ponies in front and behind whinnied and reared slightly. But that wasn’t the worst. Without warning, Fili’s pony reared higher than the others, throwing the young prince off. The grunt he made sounded all the way back to us.  
“FILI!” Dis cried, kicking her horse to move faster. The rest of the group moved away from Fili, giving him space. The incident reminded me of when I went riding with my cousin and the same thing happened to her. So instinctively I jumped off Ule. By the time I had managed to get to Fili, Kili and Dis were already at his side, Thorin striding over.  
“Excuse me,” I called to Dis, coming to kneel next Fili. Kili cried something in Khuzdul but Dis shushed him. She nodded at me to continue. The first thing was that Fili was unconscious. The next thing was that there was blood pouring from the side of his head. Leaning in, I saw that it was not a large cut but still bad. “Someone get me a clean cloth. His head is bleeding.” I heard Kili gasp next to me. Not wanting to psych him or myself out I turned to look at him. “Don’t worry, head injuries tend to bleed a lot. It’s not as bad as you think.” Thankfully he nodded and relaxed. I wasn’t sure if it was a spinal injury, I had to wait till Gandalf appeared. Fili was already on his back, I had to stabilize his neck and head. Just then someone, I was too busy to notice who, handed me a white folded cloth. I took it and placed it on the cut. Thankfully when I held his head either side, I was able to hold the cloth too. I made sure to keep his head in line with his spine, not wanting to have it out of place. I more felt than saw Gandalf kneel next to me.  
“Can you check to see if it’s a spinal injury?” I asked.  
“Of course, well done on the quick thinking.” Gandalf replied, gliding his hands over Fili’s body. His wrinkled hands shook slightly as he muttered something enigmatic under his breath. It was the heaviest few seconds I had faced in a while. But when Gandalf pulled his hands back with a sigh and a smile the atmosphere lightened.  
“He is fine, just a bump to the head and some bruising. He’ll need rest when we get to Dale,” Gandalf announced. The entire group that had surrounded us sighed in relief.  
“I will ride on ahead and arrange for the necessary requirements,” Bard said. “Please excuse me.” And with that he got on his horse and rode off. I pulled my hands away from Fili’s face, reassured by Gandalf, but kept my hand on the cloth.  
“We should bandage this to stop the flow,” I suggested to Gandalf. Oin held his hand out.  
“Here lass, it’s always good to be prepared.” With a smile I took the bandage from Oin and began wrapping it round Fili’s head. Kili held his head up for me. After we had finished, Legolas stepped forward and lifted Fili from the ground.  
“It will best if he rode with someone to hold him.” I was about to think that Legolas would then offer to take him when Kili piped up.  
“He’s my brother, I’ll take care of him.” Legolas nodded and followed Kili to his horse. Fili’s was being held by Nori. Beside me, Dis was smiling.  
“Thank you Ava. I did not know you knew medicine.”  
“Only first aid,” I amended as we headed back to our rides. “Thankfully it was just that cut. If it were a spinal injury then there wouldn't have been much I could do.”  
“Yes, we have Mahal to thank for that. But for also reassuring Kili. That boy, once a thought is in his head you have to beat it out.” The laugh I offered was weak but settled well enough. The group carried on, Dis riding up the front with her sons. I hoped we’d make it to Dale soon.

After about two hours of riding we had made it to the steps of Dale. The city was beautiful. The first human place I had seen since waking up in the middle of the road. The buildings were all closely stacked tall. The streets were cobbled and full of people. They all moved to the side of the road to allow us through. I liked the pale walls and red roof tiles. The whole appearance of the town reminded me of the south of France. Mixed with the fine weather, the comparison was apt. Our group pulled up outside what I assumed was Bard’s home. It looked very much like an old French barn. The front was a large square brick wall with large glass door and two small windows on either side. The upstairs half had three. Bain was the first off of his horse. He ran straight up the steps of the large house to an older woman. She wore a simple burgundy dress with a square neck line and long sleeves. The red haired woman also had an apron tied around her waist. The rest of us dismounted as several servants came out to collect our horses, ponies and gear. I made my way to Gandalf who stood with the others at the base of the steps.  
“Please come in, Daisy and the other maids will show you to your rooms. Lady Dis, I will show you to your son.” Bain said, indicating to the other young women who had come out. Dis, Kili and Thorin followed Bain inside, Thrain did not. Instead he, like the rest of us, followed the maids. Inside we were led down a hallway on the right of white, rough stone. We walked up a flight of stairs that stayed close to the outer edge of the house. Upon the second story landing Daisy turned to us.  
“Master Dwarves, you will be staying on this floor. Ana, Helena, Gertrude, see to it that our guests are comfortable. If the rest of you would kindly follow me.  
“Does that include me?” Bilbo asked.  
“Are you Prince Thorin’s consort?” Daisy asked, I couldn't tell if she was being snide or not.  
“Yes.”  
“They you will stay here with the others and be shown your room. Thank you.” Daisy then turned and went up the next flight of steps on the opposite wall as the first. The third floor looked much like the second. It was a long hallway with rooms either side. Down the far end the wall stretched out farther than the rooms. This allowed a whole wall of glass to stand in its place. You could see so much of Dale from those windows. I waited as Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel were shown their rooms. Thranduil was on the left, closest to the stairs. Then there was Legolas’ room next to his father’s and Tauriel’s next to Legolas’. Daisy came back for Gandalf whose room was first on the right. Then there was Elrond who was to share a two bed room with his daughter. Daisy then came back for me.  
“If you would follow me,” she said. My room was on the far end of the right. Stopping outside my door, Daisy turned to me. “I’m sorry that this room is smaller than the others.”  
“That’s fine, smaller rooms are far cosier.” Daisy smiled, but she didn’t seem trusting of my comment. She left me to check out my room with the promise of my bag being brought up to me during dinner. Taking a quick look out the window-wall, I saw several people hanging up lines of lights with flowers along the strings. Out in the courtyard a wee while away, people were placing chairs and carpets. It must have been in preparation of the wedding. I was sure Sigrid would be nervous but excited. I was excited to see the ceremony. I was about to opened the door to my room when one behind me opened. Tauriel stepped out and smiled at me.  
“Ava, haven’t gone in yet?” She asked.  
“No, I was just admiring the view.”  
“It is a beautiful city.”  
“It is. But I bet you think your home is way prettier.” I saw a hint of nostalgia in her eyes.  
“Indeed. The Greenwood is ancient but it still stands proud and magnificent. I was not born to see it in its youth but I am proud of it all the same.”  
“Wow, I’d like to see it someday, hopefully.” Tauriel’s brow raised at that.  
“Would you?”  
“Uh yeah, sure. I can’t really imagine what it’d look like. All I know is that there’ll be trees.”  
“Yes, many trees,” she smirked. “You would be most welcomed in the Greenwood. I’m sure you’d find many people who would delight in having you there.”  
“You mean Thranduil?” I knew she knew. I guessed Legolas must’ve told her. (He did)  
“Yes, my King. Would you come? I know you are against bonding with him but that won’t stop him from wanting you. So would you come to the Greenwood with him?” So she knew that too. Damn.  
“Um, that’d depend on Gandalf, I’m not sure-”  
“Of course Mithrandir would allow you to come. Even he would not take you from your soul mate.”  
“Well, you see-”  
“If he did then he would have to face the wrath of the Woodland Realm.”  
“Tauriel, please just-”  
“Tauriel.” A new voice, a familiar voice, ordered. The female elf in question suddenly turned rigid and faced the voice commanding her. “Ego.” As quickly as she came, Tauriel was gone again. The door behind her closed with a loud bang. Standing at the end of the hall, one hand on the door frame of his room, was Thranduil. His eyes turned to me. Without a word or smile, he nodded slightly and then went back into his room. I felt gutted. I had no right to but that didn’t stop the twisted feeling in my stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO, FILI! T.T Don't worry our baby lion will be ok! I promise.  
> I was thinking that this could lead to a bit of FilixKili but I don't mind either way, it's up to you.  
> And bloody Thorin and Bilbo. That thing just sort of happened. Don't ask me what a dwarf and hobbit couple get up to!  
> And there's some UST at the end for you. Hope you liked that ;)
> 
> See you in the next chapter :D


	11. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is feeling better, but Thranduil is not. Then Ava watches as Sigrid starts her knew life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say.  
> Just take it.
> 
> Enjoy

After being left in the hallway alone, I went back into my own room. For some reason I felt the urge to slam my door. I was frustrated. At who I wasn’t sure. The room was wooden floored but had the same white walls. A few candles stood in iron holders on the walls. The bed against the right wall was a simple double bed with grey sheets. The pillows were strangely yellow. There was a couch on the far wall under the two thin windows. Against the left wall stood a chest of draws.  
“Dammit!” I growled, resisting the urge to punch the wall. Thranduil would see the bruising and I didn’t feel up to explaining. I was suddenly distracted by the sound of heavy footfalls against the floor in the hall way.  
“Ava! Ava?” Someone called. I opened the door and stood out in the hallway. I wasn’t the only one. Everyone else had left their rooms to see who was causing all of the noise. It was Kili. I wasn’t particularly surprised. But I felt embarrassed at being the reason for him being loud.  
“I’m here Kili, what is it?” The young dwarf turned to me with a look of relief.  
“There you are.” He suddenly smiled wide and grabbed my hand. “Come with me!”  
“What? Where?” I tried to ignore all of the elves and Gandalf as they stared.  
“To Fili you dummy. He’s awake.” Looking at his large smile, I felt one spread wide across my face. I felt a wave of solace washed down my spine. Fili was awake. “Come on Ava.”  
“Ok, lead on.” I giggled. I wasn’t sure why I was happy. I was sure, however, that the feeling of relief was better to feel than the frustration from seconds ago. I let Kili drag me down the two flights of stairs. I could hardly take in my surroundings for Kili was running too fast. I was concentrating on not falling over.  
Kili stopped once we had entered some other room. There was a bed and some chairs. In the bed lay Fili, propped up by several pillows. Dis was next to him, holding his hand. Thorin was on the other side of Fili, Thrain next to Dis. To my right stood Bard with a quick smile.  
“I’ll leave you to it. There are some things I still need to see too,” he announced. He left quickly, closing the door behind him. Kili went to sit next to Thorin so I opted for standing at the foot of the bed. Dis leaned closer to Fili.  
“Fili, Ava is here.” I watched as Fili’s eyes barely opened but he still smiled.  
“There’s my saving grace,” Fili murmured. His voice sounded rough.  
“How are you feeling?” I asked.  
“I’ve had worse.”  
“You’ll be fine lad. We dwarves are tougher than that,” Thrain noted proudly as he patted Fili’s leg.  
“Has everyone else been settled in?” Asked Thorin. I nodded. “Good.”  
“Fili, I’m glad you’re ok. Right now all you need is sleep,” I said in my best you-better-do-what-I-say voice. The blonde dwarf nodded weakly.  
“He’s lazy enough as it is. Staying asleep will be no problem,” Kili joked. The rest of us laughed light-heartedly. Looking down at the youngest dwarf, I noticed a scar on the side of his head... like Fili’s… Oh.  
“Well if you’ll excuse me, I’m feeling pretty tired myself. I’ll see you all later.” I then bowed and left.  
I somehow managed to find the correct flight of stairs down the end of yet another hallway. I had just made it to the last step to the third floor when I was stopped.  
“Where did that dwarf take you?” It was Thranduil. And by his tone and expression, he was angry.  
“To see Fili. He’s awake now.” My answer obviously didn’t make him feel better.  
“He is not your kin. He is no concern of yours.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“And that younger dwarf had no place in holding your hand.” Now I felt angry.  
“He was taking me to see Fili,” I hissed. “He can take me by the hand if he wants. It’s no concern of yours.” Thranduil suddenly stepped closer, again trapping me against the wall.  
“How dare you.”  
“How dare I? I’ll hold whoever’s hand I want.”  
“You will do no such thing.” His upper lip curled back as he snarled. This was getting bad.  
“I can hold my friend’s hand.” I felt an idiot’s courage well up within me as I stepped forward.  
“I forbid it. You will go nowhere with that dwarf. You will not be alone with him.”  
“He’s my friend.”  
“You don’t need him. He’ll die one day. Mortals can be easily replaced.” His words made my throat tighten and my gut clench. I couldn’t believe that he just said that. Something in me broke and I felt weak.  
“Then I am replaceable too.” The shock look in his eyes appeared suddenly. I could hear him suck in a gasp. But I didn’t stay. I shoved past him, begging silently not to cry as I dashed to my room. I heard him call out for me with a sad, desperate voice. The sound of my door slamming cut off his second attempt. 

I had curled myself on my bed. I was grateful that Thranduil didn’t follow. He thought mortals were replaceable. I was replaceable. I knew it was in the heat of the moment. But that made it worse. He obviously thought that, somewhere in that guarded mind of his. I didn’t cry; I wouldn’t allow him that victory. I felt tired, strained. Like someone had stretched me this way and that. I wanted to go home. Be with mum while she sang songs of nonsense. I wanted dad to show me how to program a TV from the computer. God I wanted Scott. To just sit next to him and watch as he played one of his video games. I felt so weak and helpless. Dammit it all. The knock at the door startled me. Even if I had the strength to, I wouldn’t have answered. The door opened anyway.  
“And what’s this?” I peeked over my arms that were wrapped around my knees. Dis stood at the foot of my bed with her hands on her hips. “Is this what you do when you’re upset?”  
“Usually I have a whole lot of food with me,” I answered weakly. The dwarven princess scoffed.  
“I heard your little spat with that elf king. I’d punch his face if it didn’t mean you’d have a bruise also.”  
“Thank you for that.”  
“Please, no need. So that elf has upset you.” I nodded. “Well sitting around moping won’t help you. Get up.” Dis walked over to my side, holding her hand out to me.  
“Where are we going?”  
“You, Ava, are going to get a dress from your pack and then you will come to my room. The door will be open. Then I will dress you in preparation of the wedding. We best stay out of everyone’s way and I think you need a distraction.” She gave me a pleasant smile that calmed my turmoil.  
“Thank you, Dis.” 

The dress I chose was much the same as the white one I had worn. But it was a soft blue, almost white but not quite. The red dress just didn't seem right. Dis had tied my hair back in a messy sort of bun with sparkly clips all over to hold the ends in place. She let the hair at my temples hang but had curled them. What I loved most about what she had done with my hair was the comb. It was like what Asian women used to adorn their hair with. It was jade green with white plum blossoms inked on. On the top sat a blue cherry blossom made of glass. Wire leaves sprouted from behind with tiny blue gems at the joints. It was gorgeous. Dis herself had tied her back in intricate plaits. At the back resembled something like a flower. I watched her work on it and I knew I could never to something like that.  
“Come along Ava, the ceremony starts soon.” Dis ordered, heading for the door.  
“Right behind you,” I answered. 

Out in the courtyard, there were several rows of benches. Along the outer edge was line with a long red, silk fabric. It was pinned to the top of each bench by a small collection of flowers. Most of the seats were taken up, but Dis dragged me to the third row. She sat down next to Bilbo who was seated next to Thorin. The rest of Dis’ family sat in that row, Fili leaning against Kili, as well as Elrond and his daughter. Across the aisle sat Gandalf and the others. At the front stood a man dressed in a black robe. His grey hair was slicked back and curled at his nape. He was chatting with a young, square jawed man with orange hair. He was quite handsome, what with is broad shoulders and charming smile. The clothes he wore looked very sharp and formal.  
“That’s the groom,” Dis whispered after catching me looking confused. Next to the groom was Bain and Tilda. Another woman, older than the others with auburn hair stood behind Tilda with a smile.  
“That is the groom’s sister.” Added Dis.  
“What are their names?”  
“I do not know, I forgot to ask.” The four up the front went to their allocated places; boys on the left, girls on the right. The crowd quietened as the music began to play. We all stood up and turned to see a small girl and boy arm in arm. The young boy held the basket while the girl threw the petals. It was very cute. White petals drifted behind them as they made their way up to the front. But no one took notice. We had all turned to see Bard, hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a black jacket, a grey vest and white undershirt. A Graham-Thomas rose in his top button hole. Holding his arm was Sigrid. Her smile mimicked her fathers, both pairs of eyes were crinkled happily. The gown was breath-taking. It was long sleeve with a straight neckline settled under her collar bones. It swept along the floor with a metre train behind. The under-dress was opaque white but the top layer was all lace with a flower pattern. The wide sleeves hung off her wrists, a silver ring rested on her ring finger. In her hands was a bouquet of Graham-Thomas roses. Looking up, she looked stunned for a moment, looking eyes with her soon to be husband. Her smile was wider than before as she let out a little giggle. Bard walked his daughter down the aisle with his head held high. When he shook the groom’s hand, his face went serious. Bard said something unheard which caused him and the groom to laugh. He then gave Sigrid’s hand to the young man and kissed the back of it before taking his seat. The priest signalled for us to sit down. The wedding had begun. 

Watching Sigrid dance with her father, I felt something close to nostalgia. It was a happy scene to watch. Many tears were shed and the ceremony, many words shared. The crowd had erupted into a loud round of applause and cheers. Bells rang and the rest of the city joined in with the clapping. It was sweet when Tilda gave her big sister the ring. She burst out into tears and the groom was the one to calm her. Bain then took her and held onto her for the rest of the ceremony. At the end of it, we all walked down the road to the reception. Sigrid rode with her husband on a horse at the front. Along the way, the people of Dale lined the streets and leaned out of their windows. Showers of confetti and flowers cascaded down. People played music and danced. So many people calling out congratulations to the new couple. Dinner was started with many fine speeches. Bard’s speech was heartbreakingly loving. When he cried, most of us cried. But he regained himself enough to wish his daughter and now son all of the happiness two soul mates could have. I did well in ignoring the pair of eyes I knew were flickering to me most of the evening; the thread I now regularly felt would tug every time. Then the newlyweds shared their first dance. Then followed by the father daughter dance.  
Out of nowhere someone stood next to me. It had to be an elf. No man or dwarf could walk that quietly.  
“It is a heart-warming scene is it not?” Next to me stood Thranduil in his red robe and a black tunic with silver embroidery. A silver circlet of leaves with a blue gem the size of a thumbnail in the middle, circled his head.  
“Yeah, it is.” I went back to watching the pair dance, a large smile contorted Bard’s face kindly. “Now she gets to live her life. He raised her to this moment, it must be a little sad for him though.”  
“Yes that may be but there are many things to happen now. Not all good but they will out-weigh the bad.”  
“I guess you’ve seen heaps of human lives.” I remembered his words from our argument from earlier. The memory still stung bitterly. I tried to keep it down.  
“I have, so many who had grown from infancy to live their own lives and have children of their own.”  
“It must get boring seeing the same thing over and over.” I tried to keep the bitter tone under control. More and more people had joined Bard and Sigrid on the dance floor.  
“Often it can be. But then there are those who surprise you. Those that are irreplaceable.” Looking up, I saw an apologetic smile on his face. He had such a nice smile.  
“I guess. Must hurt when you lose them,” I sighed, feeling the anger I had towards him melt away.  
“More than anything.” He whispered, having leaned down so his mouth hovered by my ear. His warm breath ghosted down my neck and I shivered in response. We went back to watching the dancers for a moment. The music was upbeat but still slow enough for people to dance in pairs. Thranduil stepped forward and held his hand out. “May I have this dance?” I couldn’t help the smile that crept onto my face. He mirrored my action.  
“I’d love to,” I answered, taking his hand. He led the way to the dance floor, somewhere near the middle. He was half a head taller than everyone else. Nerves got the better of me so when he wrapped his arm around my waist I jumped. Thranduil stilled at the movement.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yes.” I answered a little quickly. He smirked.  
“Your hand is meant to go on my shoulder, Ava.”  
“Oh right.” I lifted my hand from where it hung by my side and put it on his shoulder. We started off with small steps and a gap between us. At first I didn’t know where to look; to the left? His chest?  
“Ava, look at me.” I did. Thranduil was staring down at me with a soft expression. I relaxed some and ended up leaning against him. I tried not to let the realization show on my face lest he move because of it. We drifted to the music whilst staring at each other with faint smiles. It was a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an up and down chapter. I wish I was better at describing. Then the wedding would have been far more beautiful. And I seriously had no idea what to call the groom. Thank Mahal for Dis ;)
> 
> Yeah so Thranduil is a jealous type, who knew? But I didn't want them to stay too mad at each other.  
> We have like five chapters to go.  
> And so much to do!  
> Oh shit.
> 
> I have an announcement ready but I'll save it for the next chapter. 
> 
> Until then, have a fab day and see you in the next one :)


	12. Return to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and the others return to Erebor after the wedding. Many things happen quickly and Ava does her best to keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter guys :D  
> I managed to write this in two - three hours. Not much else to say until after.
> 
> Oh and if you want a really good Thranduil/xxx fic then might I suggest Sunrise in the East by wroth_and_ruin  
> If you haven't read that then check it out! I loved it so much and it's what got me wanting to write my own fic.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!! I'm sure you will ;)

The next day I had woken up with a thick head. I wasn’t the only one, Kili was groaning on and on with Nori. The rest of the company gave them hell. I stayed with Arwen who was lovely and quiet. I didn’t see Bilbo or Thorin at breakfast. I barely remembered the later part of the evening. The last thing I could recall was dancing with Thranduil then Bilbo coming over and handing us both drinks. A few hours later we departed. We all said our goodbyes to Sigrid and congratulations. Bain and Tilda were staying behind. Only Bard came back with us. I spent the entire trip dazed. Several people tried to talk to me but Arwen kindly precluded them. Dis very snidely told Kili and I to go straight to bed. I saw Dori fussing over Nori and waving his arms like an angry swan. So Kili and I dragged ourselves all the way to our rooms. Our goodbyes were merely grunts and groans. I was never good with alcohol. My butt ached from sitting on Ule all morning so I opted for a bath instead. Which was a dumb idea. The water was so warm and relaxing that I fell asleep.

“Ava?” A voice murmured. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and I jolted up. The sound of water splashing confused me. Still drowsy from sleep, I didn’t realize at first where I was. “Ava?” Kneeling at the side of the tub was none other than my soul mate. He was wrapped in a blue satin robe and wearing black pants. His hair hug loosely forward past his shoulders.  
“Thranduil?” I drawled. “What are you doing?”  
“I could ask you the same,” the elf retorted with a slight smile. I was confused at first; looking at him unsure. His eyes flickered down quickly then back up. Staring down it finally hit me: I was sitting in the bath. Oh.  
“At least I left my clothes on,” I mumbled.  
“Yes that was lucky of you. However I think it is time you got out.” I agreed with the elf. I waded over to the edge, taking Thranduil’s offered hand. Together we managed to haul me out of the water but my legs felt weak and my knees buckled. If it weren’t for the speed of elves, I would have fallen on the cold, hard floor. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me against the elf. I clutched onto his arms as I was steadied.  
“Thank you.” I tilted my head back to find that Thranduil’s face was very, very close.  
“No problem,” replied Thranduil in a quiet voice. We stood there for a moment, lost again in each other. It suddenly got very cold and I shuddered. Understanding why, Thranduil stepped away and grabbed a large towel. Despite my protest of being capable of doing it myself, Thranduil wrapped the towel tightly around me. The chill disappeared. I thanked him again. With one large hand on my back, the elf guided me into the lounge where he sat me down and quickly lit a fire. I couldn’t understand how he could set it ablaze so quickly and on the first try.  
“More elf magic,” I commented. I heard him huff a little as he looked at the flames. Something dark entered his eyes, like a bad memory ghosting in his head. The skin on his left cheek started to shift.  
“Thranduil?” His eyes snapped up to mine and his skin stopped shifting. Before he or I could say anything, the door flew open. A wild looking Dwalin stepped inside.  
“Ava!” The large dwarf called before looking from me to Thranduil then back.  
“Dwalin, what’s wrong?”  
“It’s Thrain, he’s gone mad.”

Dwalin told us where Thrain was: in the royal lounge. I dashed past the dwarf and ignored when they called for me. I headed towards the royal wing. Thankfully I came across Gloin who showed me the rest of the way. Thranduil caught up a minute later. From outside the door I could hear yelling voices. Thrain’s was the easiest to hear, followed by Thorin and Dis. Then something crashed and I couldn’t wait any longer. The scene that I barged in on was distressing. Thrain was backed into a corner with his family, Bard, Gandalf and some of the company surrounding him. Bilbo and Ori stood off to the side with Elrond, Legolas, Tauriel and Arwen. But it was the look on Thrain’s face that was the worst. Fear, panic, a mixture of fearful emotions were displayed over the old dwarf’s face. They were shouting things in Khuzdul at him which Thrain returned. I panicked. Remembering how my brother was the same way when he was taken to the rehabilitation centre scared me. Like a trapped animal knowing there was no hope left. I had cried so terribly when they took Scott away, screaming and crying. Not again. Darting forward, I yelled for the group to stop.  
“You’re scaring him!” Thorin snarled something in Khuzdul, his blue eyes trained on his father. Thranduil came up behind me and tried to pull me back by the shoulders.  
“Ava, it’s dangerous. Please get back,” the elf king begged.  
“No!” Wrenching myself out of his grip, I darted past Nori and Kili to stand in front of their mad king.  
Several people called out for me but I ignored them; adrenaline muffled their voices.  
“Thrain,” I barked. “Stop this. They’re not trying to hurt you.” Thrain shrieked something unintelligible. I only had a second to see his arm swing out. Then suddenly there was a ringing in my ears and a massive amount of pain on the left side of my face. A second after that, out of the corner of my eye, several people began to move forward. “Stay out of it!” They all stood frozen. None of them dared to move, so I turned to face Thrain. I looked him in the eye and smiled softly at the old, confused dwarf. “It’s ok. You’re ok. No one blames you and no one hates you. It’s not your fault.” The dwarf’s face dropped at that, understanding etched into his features. His good eye flickered down to the mark he had given me. Shame replaced his understanding. Stepping out of his defensive stance, Thrain reached up to the crown on his head. Taking it off, he handed the heavy crown to me.  
“A good king does not strike those willing to help,” he stated.  
“A great king knows when it is time to let things go,” I replied.  
“And this I let go. I henceforth step down as king under the mountain. May my son rule proudly in my stead.” After that, Thrain moved through the crowd and out of the room. The silence afterwards was heavy and uncomfortable. I turned to look at Thorin who stood stunned.  
“For his majesty,” I offered lamely, holding the crown out to Thorin. He took it with surprise. Not wanting to be near anyone, I stalked out of the room as fast as I could. 

The stone wall was cold against my back. I tried hard to lengthen my shallow breaths. What had I just done? My mind was spinning, my heart was going like the clappers. The strength in my legs were questionable. They could barely keep me up against the wall. My cheek throbbed.  
“Ava?” That voice felt like a splash of cold water. Looking up, I saw Thranduil standing a fair distance from me. I could see the weary hesitation in his form and the red hand print on his cheek. But I could feel how desperate he was to comfort me. I felt something in me crumble. Reaching my hands out, I whispered -  
“Help.” In a second he closed the distance. His strong arms wrapped around my shoulders as mine made their way around his middle. I buried my face in his chest, feeling that steady heart of his. Being surrounded by him grounded me. I dragged every ounce of comfort I could from it.  
“Ava,” he whispered again, desperate. I shook my head, not wanting to speak. The grip he had on me tightened slightly. Then it loosened. I was about to complain about him moving his arm. But then I felt his hand holding my neck and rubbing circles with his thumb under my ear. I hummed a pleased noise. My own arms loosened which then allowed for my hands to fall to his hips. I pulled my face away from his chest and in doing so pulled his hips closer. I was too dazed to notice.  
“Ava,” he whispered more urgently.  
“Hmm?”  
“I beg you to desist in your actions,” he pleaded, not once stopping the circles he drew.  
“I don’t under-” I opened my eyes to find Thranduil’s face much closer than I had expected. But then I saw his eyes. They were half closed but I could still see how wide his pupils had blown. A small ring of silver was showing. My mouth suddenly felt very dry and without thinking, I licked my bottom lip. I saw how his eyes darted down to the motion. He leaned forward ever so slightly. Dammit all. In one synchronized movement I stood up on my tip toes and he leaned down just slightly.  
The slight brush of his lips against mine felt electric. They were so soft but not enough. So I used whatever strength I had left and pulled him closer. Again our mouths connected and I felt the moan that ripped through him. At first the kiss was sweet, uncertain. We were both testing the waters. Thranduil had been leaning so far over that my back hit the wall quite hard. A small gasp made its way past my lips, which coincidentally were still pressed against his. That’s when things flipped. Where there was sweet was now hungry. Trepidation now desperation. His mouth opened against mine and I felt the first flick of his tongue against my upper lip. It wasn’t enough. One of my hands trailed up from his waist to cup his jaw. I tilted my head a little and our mouths slotted together. When I felt his tongue again I made sure to meet it with my own. The first touch sent a shiver down my back. It was then just languid movements of lips and tongue. A few nips here and there and a soft moan or two exchanged. Thranduil’s lean body pressed against mine as his other hand roamed my back; never too low. But it wasn’t enough. Something in my head just fizzed and all reason and logic went out the window. Moving my hands away from his hip and neck, I quickly wrapped them round his shoulders before he stopped. In doing so I had pulled him down. Thankfully he got the message and picked me up from under my arms. A feral growl tore through Thranduil when I wrapped my legs around his waist. Again I felt the cold wall pressed against my back as the elf’s hands made their way to my hips.  
“Ava,” he gasped hoarsely as his lips moved down to my jaw. He mouthed at the skin there then worked his way to my neck. I clutched at him as he began sucking lightly.  
“Thranduil,” I moaned, pulling him closer to me even though we were pressed up against each other. I couldn’t let him go. I wouldn’t. Not now. God, not now. My breathing was ragged and heavy. It stuttered when he bit my neck. The result of which was me rolling my hips slightly.  
“Ava.” His moan sounded more like a plea than anything else. Suddenly the air stilled, the lust pausing as Thranduil leaned back to look at me. I saw how bruised his usually pink lips were. I did that. He looked wrecked; I probably looked no better. Slowly, almost fearfully I gave him a small kiss, not wanting to scare him off. When I pulled back Thranduil followed. His kiss was just as soft and quick. The next one lasted longer but still sweet. Then languid. For a small while we took our time just kissing slowly. We got lost in each other to the point that we didn’t notice when we had an audience. Until one of them coughed.  
“Excuse you,” a voice that could only belong to Dwalin sneered. I pulled my head back so quick that it slammed violently into the wall. My arms let go of Thranduil as I clutched at the back of my head.  
“Dammit!” I snarled. Dwalin and Bofur chuckled. Suddenly realizing my position, my legs still wrapped around Thranduil while his hands rested on my hips, I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Thranduil saw and carefully placed me on the ground. He turned to the dwarves with a murderous look.  
“What do you two want?” He asked calmly. Like the calm before a storm. It didn’t faze the grinning pair. Dwalin threw something large and white at me. It was my towel from earlier.  
“Ye dropped that when ye went boltin’ out the room lass.” He clarified.  
“Well now that ye got yer towel back,” Bofur began. “We’ll be off. Ye can get back to yer moment if it pleases ye.” Dwalin was about to add something when Bofur dragged him back into the room. Legolas opened the door and held it open for them before walking out into the hall. He looked at us suspiciously. One eyebrow raised in question.  
“Is everything alright?” I couldn’t say anything, I didn’t trust the strength of my voice.  
“We are fine,” Thranduil thankfully answered. “What is going on?”  
“Prince Thorin would like to speak to Ava alone.” Both elves looked at me and I felt nervous. The look Thranduil had, came off as worried. I nodded to Thranduil then looked at Legolas.  
“Ok, I’ll talk to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. So Thrain finally cracked and Thorin will now be king. Hmm...
> 
> And that's what you get when UST happens! I blame the UST!  
> Writing that kiss scene was weird enough. I shudder at the thought of a sex scene -.-  
> Oh gosh.
> 
> Oh, and the announcement was - I have my final exams coming up soon but by then this story will be over and done with. BUT, afterwards, sometime in December I might feel up to doing more on this with a new problem. What do you guys think? It might happen, it might not. But I am seriously loving these guys and you! So let's wait and see :)
> 
> Until next time.


	13. Talk of the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava talks with Thorin who says he can help her. A plan ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to be vague in the description other wise I would sum up the entire chapter.  
> This got pretty sad for no reason.  
> Sorry about that.  
> But of Thranduil POV in there for you :)
> 
> Oh and i bumped up the chapters to 17 because there will be a whole chapter for Mirkwood and Lothlorien needs it's own chapter.
> 
> Enjoy and see you in the next chapter :D

Legolas directed me to a room further down the hall. As I knocked, Legolas turned and left to return to his father. I watched him go and the door beside me opened.  
“Miss Ava,” Thorin said, a sad smile on his face. The dwarf stepped back and beckoned me in. Inside were two plush, blue couches with red satin draped along the backs. A fire on the far side was already ablaze. Tapestries hung along the walls, closing the room in. Thorin gestured for me to sit and I did. I noticed how strained he looked. I didn’t blame him. Moments ago he saw his father, more like a beast than a king, strike someone then hand over the crown all within a minute or so.  
“I must apologize,” He began roughly. He kept looking at his feet while he paced.  
“There’s no need, I understand.”  
“No, you were struck by my own father. I did not handle his illness soon or well enough. I should have been more vigilant.” When Thorin sat down, I did not see the regal, happy dwarf who had danced with Bilbo at the wedding and whispered sweet things to the hobbit. Before me slouched a tired and distraught dwarf. Much like how my father was after Scott was taken away.  
“Everyone says that. But most of the time they act as though the never saw it because they don’t want to believe that someone they love is ill. And ill with something that can’t be cured with medicine.” The dwarf’s thick hands tightened on his thighs, his face lowered in pain. “And it usually takes something drastic for people to realize that all you have to do is be there for them and make sure they know they are loved.”  
“What do I do?” Whispered Thorin. He sounded positively broken.  
“You love him and let him know it. Pride doesn’t help anything.” His sharp eyes snapped to me, surprise swimming in their depths. A defeated sigh tore out of him.  
“You are wise for one so young.”  
“I’ve read enough and done enough to know these things.” The mood lightened slightly. “So, was there anything else other than an apology?” Whatever sadness lingered in Thorin was replaced with a professional front. These royals knew how to hide their emotions when they wanted.  
“Yes, there was.” I waited a moment for him to continue. “You are a liar.” 

I stood in the hall, watching as Ava followed Legolas. What had just happened seemed like a dream. It was so sudden. No thought had passed just raw feeling. All I could really recall was her in my arms and the need to burn any pain from her. Thrain. That impudent waste of breath. He.hit.Ava. He had the nerve to strike my soul mate. Pure heated anger clawed its way up my throat in shallow, ragged breaths. I would see that dwarf in chains hanging from the very gates of his kingdom. But she had willingly stepped up to him. My darling, brave Ava stood against that dwarf and the others who had tried to stop him. And she had smiled at him. A pure, honest smile. I desperately yearned to know what was going through her head when I followed her out of the room. What I had not expected was her to embrace me so readily. And then that kiss. I wasn’t sure who had stated it but I knew I wouldn’t have stopped myself. I had thought many times on what it would be like to hold my soul mate. When Ava had demanded that we would never bond, that desire was ripped from me. But that, just then, having her against me felt… right. She had responded to me so willingly that I had lost myself in her. Something I had not done with another. Only in battle did I lose myself to the adrenaline and will to fight. But never in kissing. I still felt her lips on mine, her fingers digging into my shoulder blades and her legs wrapped like a vice around my waist.  
“Thranduil?” I whipped round to see Elrond standing in the doorway with a look of concern.  
“My lord?” I asked. He took another moment to look at me.  
“Gandalf suggested we elves go with Master Baggins to his garden to see how his plants were faring. Would you care to join us?” Ah. I remembered the hobbit and how kind and charming he was during his visit to my kingdom. A refreshing change to the elves, men and dwarves I was surrounded by.  
“Of course, it would be my pleasure.” 

“Ah, I’m not sure what you-” Thorin raised his hand.  
“There is no need to fret. Bilbo told me of your real home. I had my suspicions of your being from Rohan.” Oh. I felt the fear drift away at his words.  
“Yeah, I’ve never been to Rohan. Never heard of it. Hell, I just woke up in the middle of the road and was found by Gandalf. A pretty boring story really.”  
“And since then you have gained the trust and friendship of the whole company and my Bilbo, as well as befriending everyone you have so far met, saved my nephew, attended a princess’ wedding, won the heart of the elven king and saved my father from those he loves. I would hardly call that boring, Miss Ava.” I hardly believed that I had done all of that. But thinking over the past few days, I came to realize that Thorin was right. Except one part.  
“Wait, I haven’t stolen anyone’s heart.” Thorin let out an exasperated sigh.  
“If you think that then you are more thick headed then most dwarves. You are acting as though you haven’t seen it because you don’t want to believe it. You are his soul mate yes?”  
“Yes?”  
“Then you have his heart, soul and body.”  
“No! I can’t. He’ll die if I do.” There was a pause.  
“Is that why you wish to go home?”  
“You know about that? How?”  
“I have my ways of making Bilbo talk.” A slight smirked twitched at the corner of his lips. I really didn’t want to know. “And going by that mark on your neck, I believe that you’ve already had some of Thranduil’s body.” Oh crap. My hand flew up to the kiss mark. Suddenly the memory of kissing Thranduil and moaning with him came flooding back. The heat in my cheeks also returned. “You cannot expect him to let you go now. Not when he’s sampled you.” The humour in his eyes slowly died. “But you cannot bare to be the cause of his death. I understand why you wish to go home. And I can help you.”  
“What? Are you serious?” The dwarf nodded. A hint of sadness graced his features.  
“But I wish to ask you one thing.” His blue eyes were intent on mine. Whatever uneasiness I had felt under Thranduil’s gaze was childish compared to Thorin’s.  
“If you cannot bare to be the cause of his death, can you bare to be the cause of his undying misery?” 

I sat in my rooms, my bags almost packed save for a few garments. Dori said I could keep all of them. The boys were sad to hear I was going to Lothlórien but when Dis said they could come with, well there was no stopping their happiness. The celebration for Bilbo’s acceptance had been postponed due to Thrain’s abdication. They were planning Thorin’s coronation instead. Bilbo didn’t mind. He was coming with us. Our group, if I remembered correctly consisted of all the elves, Gandalf, Bilbo, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bifur, Gloin and Dwalin. All under the ruse of Gandalf having business with Galadriel. Our journey would take us through the Green wood. Legolas and Tauriel were excited for me to go. I knew they were planning on keeping me there whilst Gandalf visited this Lady Galadriel who Thorin said could send me home. But even their pleas would not deter me. I had to get home. I had to see mum and dad, to make sure Scott was ok. To make sure Thranduil wouldn’t die. I knew I would break his heart, mine too. But at least his would keep beating. At least he had his son and people to care for him. Dammit. Damn, why was I being so selfish? But no matter how much I hated myself, I just couldn’t stay. A quiet knock on the door pulled me out of my miserable thoughts.  
“Bilbo,” I said cheerfully enough. The hobbit smiled up at me. I let him in and he went straight to the new chair that had been put in the room while we were in Dale.  
“I heard you talked with Thorin,” Bilbo stated as I sat down. Word traveled fast in Erebor.  
“I did, he said he made you tell him about where I actually came from.” The blush on the hobbit’s cheeks rose to his ears. “As long as no one else makes you tell them then its fine.”  
“Of course not! No one else would su-”  
“Nope. Don’t want to hear it. Not what I meant.” His blush go even worse.  
“W-well good. Great. So you are planning to go home?”  
“Yes.”  
“And there’s no way you’d change your mind?”  
“Not unless I could magically live forever and still give my parents peace of mind. No, I won’t.” Bilbo paused to think hard on it. His face then went sad.  
“And you won’t tell Thranduil?”  
“Obviously.”  
“That’d just hurt him more.”  
“What I’m doing is bad enough. I know that. Please don’t make me hate myself even more.”  
“Then stay!” Bilbo shrieked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. I had never been good around crying people and suddenly I felt the urge to cry also.  
“Oh Bilbo.” I whispered, going over to hug him. He was so small. It felt like I was consoling a child.  
“Just stay Ava, can’t you do that?” His voice was so little and broken. God dammit.  
“No.” My grip tightened on him and we stayed like that for a while. 

Fili and Kili had come in later, excited about leaving the next day. When they saw Bilbo and I drying our tears, their moods dropped. So later on, after demanding that they have dinner with us, they had Thorin come and collect their hobbit. Thorin gave me a knowing, if not sad, look. The young dwarf brothers demanded that they stayed with me that night. I didn’t have the strength to argue. So that’s how I ended up sandwiched between two warm dwarves. Fili had his back pressed up to mine whilst Kili’s was pressed to my front. I couldn’t move even if I had wanted to. Just having them there lulled the lead feeling in my gut. I didn’t have the heart to tell them I was leaving. I didn’t want them to feel as broken as I felt. That’s why when the morning came, I acted as happy as I could have. I was actually excited to see the Green wood so I fed on that. Fili and Kili were delighted to see me in such a good mood that they didn’t comment on seeing Bilbo and I sad. 

After breakfast, our group assembled down at the stables. Gandalf would ride on his wagon that was pulled by his large, black shire horse. Bilbo and the luggage would join him. The rest of our group, that Bofur had named the ‘Company Continued’, would be riding horses and ponies. As I placed my bag on the cart, Thranduil came up to me with a smile.  
“Did you have a good rest last night?” He asked.  
“I did thank you.”  
“And your talk with Thorin?” His brows creased in worry.  
“It was fine, he just thanked me for calming down Thrain and apologized for me getting slapped.” I saw Thranduil’s eye twitch as anger clouded his blue eyes. I took his hand. “Hey, I’m fine.” His gaze zeroed in on my fingers around his. A soft expression replaced his sudden anger.  
“I should have stopped it,” he said quietly. Before I could argue with him, the elf raised my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles gently. I tried in vain to ignore the others watching. “I promise I will do everything I can to keep you safe.” His eyes flickered to mine. I hated seeing him sad.  
“I’m excited to see your kingdom.” At my words, his lips quirked into a small smile.  
“And I am excited to have you there. I hope you will enjoy your stay.”  
“I’m sure I will.” We stared at each other for a moment longer. All of the guilt forgotten. It was just us. Then Bofur coughed.  
“Sorry to interrupt ye yet again. But we best get moving if we want to keep the light.” Thranduil pulled away suddenly and glared at the hat wearing dwarf. Bofur wasn’t fazed in the least. With one quick glance to me, Thranduil went and mounted his elk. I feared going near it. Ule stood patiently next to Dwalin’s pony. As I had gotten my leg over, Bilbo had come out with Thorin hand in hand.  
“Good bye my treasure,” Thorin said. He did not care about the rest of us hearing. “May you return to my side soon.” Bilbo started to say something before Thorin pulled him into a passionate kiss. I looked away while Dwalin sighed.  
“I stopped one king kissing his soul mate. I don’t think I have it in me to do it again.” That earned a loud bout of laughter from Bofur, a scandalized look from Bilbo and twin glares from Thorin and Thranduil. We were lucky that Fili and Kili hadn’t heard. When Kili asked what had happened, Gloin stopped him by telling the young dwarf about his son. The story lasted all the way past Dale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sad after writing that :(  
> Even the joking at the end didn't help.  
> And there will be even sadder moments ahead T.T
> 
> Have an amazing day and I shall see you guys in the Woodland Realm :)


	14. The Greenwood Welcomes You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and the Company Continued make it to the Greenwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to leave this here while I go and hide.
> 
> *I updated this
> 
> See you in the next chapter.

The journey to the Greenwood took overnight. I spent a fair amount of the first day listening to Gloin’s story about his son. Legolas seemed very amused by it. Later on the dwarves broke into song with Bilbo humming along. It was fun to listen to. The night spent camping was peaceful. I was never much for camping but being under the stars actually felt magical. Gandalf had also spent a fair while telling me of how we would be getting to Lothlórien. We would travel to the other side of the Greenwood then travel south along the Great River Anduin. After that, Legolas and Tauriel started talking to the wizard in elvish. I suspected it was for their keep-Ava-in-the-Greenwood-and-not-go-to-Lothlórien campaign if their hand gestures were anything to go by. The next day I rode alongside the cart while Bilbo told me all about the shire. Fili and Kili did their best to hide their interest. Their best wasn’t that great. We rode around a massive lake with a town floating in the middle. Kili promised to take me there one day. I ignored the upset look on the hobbit’s face. Gandalf then started to sing which had everyone humming. 

When we came to the edge of the forest, we were greeted with gigantic trees. Their roots rose out of the ground at some points. They were twisted and gnarled among the dead orange leaves that had fallen. Despite that, the air around was buzzing with life. It felt wonderful.  
“Welcome to the Greenwood Miss Ava,” Legolas said with a wide grin. I smiled in return. Thranduil was at the front, guiding us through. Tauriel pulled up beside me and began telling me the history of the Greenwood. I barely kept up with all the odd names. But when she talked, pride and nostalgia showed brightly in her eyes. It was so peaceful there.  
We journeyed for god knows how long. The only sun light was that which flittered through the dense tree tops. Coming to the gates of the elven kingdom, we dismounted and gave our things to some more elves. I was struck with how stunning it was. We crossed a stone bridge with a stream from the waterfall to our left raging beneath it. The gate was set in the mountain side with three columns decorated with beautiful twisting patterns. I was not prepared for the inside. Pillars of ancient trees stood upon moss covered rock. It was incredible how the rock and trees worked together with the stream running through, the waterfall and the twisting patterns found all over to present the grandeur of all. The greens, browns and greys were all illuminated by the bright hanging lanterns. Rays of sunlight streaked in through gaps in the ceilings. I thought Erebor was amazing, but this, this was a whole other level.  
“What do you think?” Asked Thranduil with his hands behind his back. I caught a tiny hint of nervousness in his words.  
“I think it’s gloriously stunning.” I could have used so many more words. But they would have merely repeated the point. A soft smile snaked across his lips.  
“I’m glad you think so. May I show you around? Or would you rather rest?”  
“I’ve been sitting down too long. A walk would be great.” Thranduil offered his arm which I took, very lightly, whilst the others were lead to their rooms. Legolas and Tauriel looked triumphant. 

The elven king and I walked down walkway after walkway and every elf that passed us bowed. Thranduil inclined his head in response to each elf. A few of them he stopped to say a quick word. The responses differed. None of the walkways had railings like in Erebor. What was with this world and not having railings for safety? The height was terrifying. He then took me to the library. Its shelves mimicked the design of the halls with the trees and rocks. The size of it was probably that of a high school library. The size of it paled in comparison to Erebor’s. Thranduil then clarified that since the Greenwood was so large, there were several libraries around. The one we were in was for history.  
“Unlike the dwarves, we do not feel the need to compensate.” I couldn’t help but laugh loudly at that. Which then got me shushed by the librarian who in turn looked absolutely mortified after seeing who I was with. Thranduil eased his worry with a smile and a wave of his hand. He then led me to the throne room, telling me stories about his son. He did not show as much pride or cheer as Gloin had. I put that down to elvish austerity.  
“So having walked around some, what do you think of my kingdom,” he asked, standing underneath his throne. The antlers were a little intimidating.  
“Still gloriously stunning. But there’s more depth to that now. I can’t exactly explain.”  
“That’s fine, I understand.”  
“Do you still think it’s amazing. I mean, after being in the same place for a long while you must get sick of it to some degree.” The look he gave me was thoughtful. Thranduil looked out to said kingdom. An air of pride played across his fair features.  
“I could never tire of this. I have seen it grow and it continues to do so. Oftentimes I find something new. I must admit that I am not awe struck as so many are. But this place has been my home for so long. It has grown with me and I have looked over it and my people.”  
“Well when you put it that way,” I replied feebly. I felt sort of stupid.  
“Elves are naturally connected to the forest. My people especially since we still dwell within the forest. Unlike Lord Elrond’s folk who found solace near the Bruinen.”  
“What’s the Bruinen?”  
“It’s a river, Ava. I admit that I have not been to Rohan in some time but, surely you were taught the land beyond.” Oh, that lie. Right.  
“I guess I was too busy with other things.” I could tell by his expression that he didn’t believe me. A sheen of anger started to form.  
“Ava-”  
“Ah, there you are,” called Gandalf, making his way up the steps with Bilbo by his side. Gandalf had opted to leave his hat behind.  
“Mithrandir,” Thranduil said in response. “Master Baggins. I hope everything is well.”  
“Of course,” Bilbo replied. “I’m so glad to be back here.”  
“And we are glad to be graced with your presence once again.”  
“Where are the dwarves?” I asked, noting the lack of short, bearded people.  
“Ah, well…”  
“Aran nîn!” An elf with brown hair and silver chainmail called, running up to us. When he was a few steps from us, then threw himself to his knee.  
“Dúlin!” I only caught the name before the broke out into an argument. Where Thranduil showed minimal annoyance, the other male elf was flustered. Thranduil then turned to us.  
“I must apologize, there is a matter I need to attend to concerning those Nogoth.” The last word was a hiss. We all got out the way as the elven king stormed past. That left Gandalf, Bilbo and I standing there.  
“Yavanna and Mahal protect those dwarves.” Bilbo muttered.  
“Is he always like that?” I asked.  
“He is known for his temper,” stated Gandalf. “He is especially known for his anger towards those who betray him.” The pointed look the wizard gave me made the lead of guilt in my stomach twist. Then Bilbo’s stomach growled. The mood lightened considerably when we started to laugh.  
“Why don’t we go in search of some lunch?” The wizard suggested. Bilbo and I readily agreed. 

After lunch, Gandalf Bilbo and I found the dwarves all grouped together. Legolas stood with Elrond and Arwen off to the side.  
“Well now, what do we have here?” Amusement dripped from the wizard’s voice. He was doing well to withhold his smirk. Bifur grumbled something in Khuzdul which had Arwen covering her mouth.  
“What did you fools do?” Bilbo cried, looking half worried, half mad.  
“We didn’ do nothin’ lad.” Dwalin pouted. Bofur added something quietly that had Gloin punching his arm. Fili and Kili kept their heads down. Their reluctance caused Gandalf to sigh heavily.  
“Well, it is your fault for angering the elven king.” Speaking of.  
“Where is he?” I asked, not really thinking. Legolas perked up with a slight smile.  
“Ada went to his personal garden. Come, Ava, I’ll take you.” Before I could reply, Legolas grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down a path. Without railings again. 

We came up to a rock wall with a green door in the rock. Legolas smiled down at me.  
“He’s through there.” And with that he quickly took his leave. Probably so I couldn’t follow him. With a tired I sigh knocked on the door. When I got no reply I twisted the black iron handle. Inside I was greeted with very little light. There were three large weeping willows. One had dark green leaves, the second tallest had gold and the third and red. Along each vine like branch were tiny little lights that glowed white. The three trees stood in a triangle, about eight meters from each other. Along the edges and in between were small cherry and plum trees. The flowers in bloom were pink, white, red and blue. Bushes of colourful flowers were arranged at along the ground. Lovely green grass that looked too soft to be real filled in the rest. And standing in the middle, his face towards the top of the green willow, was Thranduil. The blue glow made his seem all the more paler. The gasp I made pulled him out of his revere. At first his face looked annoyed but once he realized who I was, he smiled. He turned slightly towards me and unclasped his hands. He was wearing his wide sleeved, silver robe. He had removed the crown he had been wearing during the journey.  
“Please, come in Ava.” I walked in and closed the door behind, leaning against it. “What can I do for you?” I didn’t want to tell him of his son’s plan to keep me. So instead I opted for -  
“What did the dwarves do to make you so mad?” His face dropped slightly.  
“They had tried to cause an annoyance to some of my people.”  
“Oh, well at least you sorted it.”  
“Indeed. You may come in Ava.” He held his left hand out, urging me to peel away from the door. I kept my eyes down as I made my way to him. The white tunic with flower embroidery and gold belt turned blue in the light. I hadn’t realized how close I had gotten and I wasn’t really paying attention. So I was startled when I felt his hand on my jaw. Where I was shocked, the elf before me was calm.  
“After our dalliances the other day, I did not think you would still be this shy around me.” At his words, heat sprung into my cheeks. But I couldn’t turn away; not under such a heavy gaze. His large, cool hand then brushed down my neck, along my arm till his hand found mine. He took it gently and raised it; his other going to my waist. I followed his lead and placed my hand on his shoulder.  
“May I have this dance?” He asked, his voice going soft.  
“You already have it,” I answered just as quietly. I couldn’t help the smile I had; nor could he. For a while we moved gently, just swaying to nothing. The mood became so peaceful that Thranduil ended up resting his forehead to mine. Our noses brushed every now and again. Any thought of returning home, any guilt of leaving this elf melted away. All there was, was us. Just dancing. Just being together. Later on I would regret being there with him. Allowing myself to get lost in him and to let my feelings get ahead of me. But then, it didn’t matter. That was probably why I ended up placing a kiss to his cheek. Then another to the corner of his mouth. I heard Thranduil’s breath stutter before I finally kissed him on the mouth. It was soft, just a simple press. The next was the same but with more force. Thranduil’s grip on my hand and waist tightened as he pulled me closer.  
“Ava,” he whispered. I felt a shiver wrack my body as his breath ghosted over my lips. “I thought that you-”  
“Shut up.” I snapped, kissing him hard. I didn’t want words. I was sick of words and people making me feel guilty. I just wanted comfort. Comfort I knew I would find in him. Thranduil took my sudden change with understanding. He placed my hand he held on his shoulder. My hands instinctively when to card through his hair. In doing so I pulled his face closer to mine. My mouth opened against his and I felt his tongue flicker against my lip. Feeling bold, I caught the tip of it between my teeth. The scrape of teeth along tongue sent a shiver through the elf and he pulled me flush against him. The kiss continued passionately. There was no exploration or trepidation. Just the need to feel. I got so distracted by his mouth on my neck again that I didn’t realize that Thranduil had started to lay us down. The grass, as I suspected, was so soft. I relaxed into it as Thranduil leaned down to hover over me; he balanced on his elbows. The rest of him lay against me with some weight on his knees. Wanting to be closer, I brought my thighs up to his hips and laid my calves along the backs of his thighs. Thranduil’s moan was muffled by his lips being against mine.  
“Meleth nîn,” he groaned, leaning his head further over mine in order to deepen the kiss. The feel of his tongue against mine distracted me so at first I did not feel his body move against mine. His lips then kissed their way to my neck. My breathing was ragged and shallow. I clutched at him, bringing him closer; if that were even possible. Cool air hit my shoulder as he pulled the neckline of my tunic away. The exposed skin was faced with an onslaught of teeth and tongue.  
“Thranduil,” I gasped. I tightened the grip my thighs had on his waist and rolled my hips slightly. In response, Thranduil suddenly stopped attacking my shoulder. His face hovered above mine; desire clear in his eyes. Starlight hair fell around us like a curtain. For a while we just moved against each other, hips rolling in sync. Our eyes were locked and our open mouths hovered near each other. Every now and again they would brush past each other. I could hear the grass rip in his hold as the air became heated. Pulling my hands away from his back I pulled his hair back and twisted it so it hung together over one shoulder. A smile played at his lips that I couldn’t help but kiss. It felt good, better than good, having him move against me. I whimpered and mewled which only made him growl and rock forward more.  
“Thranduil.”  
“Yes? Ava oh-”  
“Too many clothes.” Thranduil pulled back to look at me. “We’re wearing too many clothes.” Thranduil suddenly sat back on his heels, my legs still around his waist as his hands went to remove his robe. Without thinking, i surged up and batted his hands away to undo the bindings myself. His large hands clutched at my hips, the hold tighter than necessary. With a few tugs of the cords I had the draping garment slipping off of his shoulders. Underneath he wore a green tunic with silver buttons. I made fast work of them, revealing soft, pale skin strung over taut muscles. I couldn't help myself as my hands made their way to his pectorals. I felt the shiver go through him while he moaned. "Ava, my darling..." Without leaving his skin, my hands made their way around the elf's neck to pull him into a hungry kiss. This caused me to shift so I was straddling his waist. I felt Thranduil move against me as he worked his tunic off of his shoulders. I gave an annoyed huff when I felt his hands on my hips.   
"I said We are wearing to many clothes." The resulting growl was accompanied with his hands gripping the hem of my tunic. The loose, white fabric was shimmied up my torso and broke the kiss for a fleeting moment. The flannel singlet I wore was rucked up slightly as Thranduil ran his hands over my waist. He pulled me closer to him as the kiss broke again. I clutched at his bare shoulder blades as the elf kissed, licked and nipped at my neck. I turned my face towards the side of his head, facing a large amount of soft hair. I felt his ear brush against my cheek. Without really thinking, because at this point neither of us were, I darted my tongue out to lick the tip. The groan that ripped through him was not nearly as surprising as how hard his hips jolted. It sent us sprawling to the ground with me underneath again. I stared up at him, both of us panting and yearning. "Ava..."   
“Aran nîn!” Someone called from beyond the door. Reality hit like a cold shower and I suddenly hauled myself up. Thranduil was more graceful in that endeavor.  
“What?” He called, not bothering to go to the door. We both stood waiting for the reply.  
“Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you!” The voice beyond the door sounded weary after his king’s angered tone. Thranduil sighed, suddenly looking very tired. He stepped towards me and kissed my cheek. Desire still clung to his eyes.  
“I must go, I am reluctant to. Please forgive me.”  
“It’s fine, I understand.” His smile was unconvinced but he quickly put his clothes back on and left. After a moment of standing by myself I pulled my tunic back on an dashed out of the beautiful garden.

I managed to make it to my room after some help from several elves who politely told me the way to go. I barely paid attention to the décor of the room. I was sure it was lovely. I found my pack and started to change into travel gear when the door opened.  
“What in Middle Earth are you doing Ava?” Bilbo shrieked. Oh crap.  
“I have to leave. Like right now?”  
“What? Why? We only just got here!”  
“And if I stay a minute more then I won’t ever be able to see my family again!” Bilbo stood stunned at my words. Confusion was evident on his face. He seemed reluctant to ask.  
“What happened?” With a sigh I sunk down on the bed and told him. It was a minute till the hobbit finally answered. “Ok, I understand. I’ll talk to Gandalf and see if there is any way we can leave tonight or tomorrow morning.”  
“Thank you!” I cried, hugging the hobbit tightly. He patted my head like a father would.  
“Silly girl,” he muttered. I could hear the smile in his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I just wrote that.  
> I wasn't happy with this chapter for some reason. I've just been feeling like shit. But I think it's ok now so that's good. 
> 
> So yeah, Ava and Thranduil got pretty damn close. And they're going to get closer according to my plan.  
> Oh god.
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	15. A Choice to Lie About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and the dwarves of the Company Continued make their way to Lothlorien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . this happened. And I'm sort of sad now.
> 
> I've pretty much written the next chapter BUT you won't get it till tomorrow as per the schedule. 
> 
> See you in the next one :)

I stood next to Bilbo, making sure to keep my head down. Gandalf had just announced that he had 'received word from Lothlórien that they needed him far sooner'. Legolas and Tauriel both started arguing their point that Gandalf really didn’t need to take me. The old wizard merely replied with -  
“If I don’t bring my assistant with me then what is the point in having one?” That shut the prince and captain up. Then Gandalf turned to Thranduil. “Should I be expecting any argument from you, Thranduil?” I couldn’t look at him knowing that there would be a colourful mark on his otherwise pale skin from where I had sucked at his neck.  
“If you are sure you have need of her, and Ava is willing, then I have no place to stop you. Please send my regard to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.”  
“Ah, very good.” Gandalf winked at Bilbo and I while Thranduil barked orders at a nearby elf. The dwarves seemed quite happy to not be staying. They kept mumbling something about a Beorn.

It was several minutes later that we had all assembled outside the gates. Bilbo and Gandalf sat comfortably in the kart while the dwarves began mounting their ponies. I was just tying back my hair when Thranduil came up behind me.  
“Ava?” I turned and regarded him with a smile. His held a hint of sadness. “I only desire to wish you a safe journey. And that you are able to help Lady Galadriel.”  
“Thank you, I hope so too.” Except I was hoping she could help me. I noticed that he held his hands behind his back. “Whatcha got there?” I inwardly cringed at how I said that. Thranduil seemed amused. Hesitantly, the elf brought his hands in front of him. And in them was a silver cuff bracelet with black markings all over.  
“It is a map of Middle Earth. Since you are apparently not very knowledgeable about it, I thought it best to give you a map that you can keep.” An amazed smile pulled at my lips.  
“Are you serious? That’s so cool.” He huffed a small laugh as he took hold of my right wrist. He paused. I looked down to see the red plaited bracelet I had made and wore.  
“Is this-”  
“I made it,” I answered quickly. His knitted brows seemed to ease. Not really thinking, I slipped my bracelet off and slipped it over his hand. I had to adjust it first seeing as though his hand was much wider than mine. “There, now you have one too.” The metal felt cool against my skin as Thranduil put my new bracelet on for me.  
“I will miss you,” he said quietly before helping me up on Ule.  
“I know, and I’ll miss you also.” And there was that guilt again.

After a whole month of rambunctious dwarvish singing, jokes and jests and the bathing in the ice cold river away from the others while still trying to be within earshot I was beginning to miss cars. So coming upon the sight of Lothlórien was greatly welcomed indeed. The large cluster of tall trees were a while away yet. At some point we were greeted by a group of elves lead by a blonde called Haldir. The elves, obviously guards by the weapons they carried, seemed calmer and reposed than those from the Greenwood. Haldir lead our group to their home which took till nightfall. In among the frightfully tall trees, the only light was that of the blue glowing lanterns that hung on thin chains. It was impossible for trees to be so tall. But there they were with stairs and buildings all growing around them, with them. It seemed dreamlike; surreal. The dwarves grumbled as we ascended up the winding staircase. The archways above us glowed blue and were designed with roots as roofs. The staircase then split off in two to circle back round. The disks that made the stairs looked too thin to hold us. Our group now stood in front of a stairway which led from what looked like a house. The already bright glow seemed to illuminate more. It was so blinding in fact that I didn’t notice the woman descending the stairs in a long, white dress that hung off her shoulders. Her golden waves cascaded down and framed the most beautiful face I had ever seen. There was a hint of ancient age in her eyes that was outshone by the soft, youthful features. The smile the elf lady directed at Gandalf was childishly sweet: full of love and adoration.  
“Mithrandir,” she spoke softly with a voice that seemed to echo smoothly.  
“Lady Galadriel,” he answered with a bow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bofur, Fili and Kili stare at the lady with wide, awe struck expressions. Dwalin, Bifur and Gloin all looked abashedly away.  
“Bilbo Baggins, it is wonderful to see you again,” Galadriel stated calmly.  
“And you too,” Bilbo answered, bowing his head. Her piercing turned to me.  
“And this must be Ava.” Gandalf answered for me.  
“Ah yes, she is the one I wrote to you about.” Whatever happiness flickered in her expression was replaced with a professional air.  
“I must speak with you Mithrandir.” She then turned to address the rest of us. “Please, may you find rest here and ease your weary selves.” And with that she offered a hand to Gandalf who took it. They ascended without another word. Haldir the stepped forward.  
“May you please follow me and I will show you to your rooms.”  
All of the dwarves, and Bilbo, were taken to a large clearing surrounded by roots with small alcoves for beds. My area was just past a very large root. I thanked Haldir and laid down on the feather mattress. I kicked my boots off then wrapped the satin blanket over me. I was only just conscious enough to be aware of Bilbo, Fili and Kili climbing in under the blankets. 

The next day was spent walking around the close vicinity while Dwalin told me of the history of Moria, the close dwarven dwelling. He talked proudly of the mithril that ran through it. He told me how it was as light as a feather and as hard as dragon scales. It sounded good for armour. After lunch, Fili and Kili insisted that we trained. We had to ask an elf for some practice swords. Later we bathed and had dinner. It was Bilbo’s turn to tell stories. He talked about his nephew and his garden. We didn’t see Gandalf that day, nor the next which we spent in pretty much the same fashion. The best part was when Bofur started singing a song about a gypsy cat. On the third day, Bilbo and I were called to a place called Galadriel’s glade. The other dwarves put up quite a ruckus at not being invited. They quietened down when Haldir invited them to a river to swim in. He also promised wine and ale. So Bilbo and I were lead away in peace. 

Lady Galadriel stood with Gandalf in the area surrounded by large trees. In between large roots that tangled over old stone walls was a small grass patch. In the middle of that stood a pedestal with a basin. Behind Galadriel was a fountain trickling among some of the roots.  
“There you two are,” Gandalf called happily.  
“I hope you have kept yourselves well entertained,” Galadriel added. Bilbo and I both nodded. The hobbit gave a brief story of what we did. That seemed to please Galadriel. She then looked at me. “Ava, Gandalf tells me that you wish to leave this world to your own. I am able to help you.”  
“Really?” In the back of my head there was always the doubt that there was no possible way for me to get home. But hearing her say that, I felt a whole lot better. “Thank you!”  
“It is no trouble, but I will need to gather strength. Therefor I must ask that you meet me here, before the new day is born, so that I may send you at the opportune time.” I saw Bilbo open his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by shouts. Shouting that I could not understand.  
“What is going on?” I asked, feeling like it needed to be said. After a moment more, with the noise coming closer, it sounded like they were shouting in elvish. The four of us stared at the steps and waited as the voices got closer. Haldir suddenly came rushing down, looking flustered.  
“My lady, it’s-”  
“Ava!” Haldir was interrupted by a furious and fuming Thranduil. His eyes zeroed in on me with murderous intent.  
“Thranduil, what is the meaning of this rude interruption?” His eyes tore away to then look at Galadriel. He calmed in an instant. All graces and airs.  
“I apologize my lady, but I must speak with Ava.” Galadriel looked at me for a long moment before inclining her head slightly.  
“Is it true?”  
“Is what true?”  
“That you plan on leaving?” Oh shit. Thranduil then stalked towards me. The last thing I saw in that glade was Bilbo looking down and biting his lip.

Thranduil dragged me into a secluded clearing. Still open but far away from the others. His iron grip released suddenly as he began pacing. He stalked like a wolf would, closing in on its prey.  
“Thranduil?” His whole body jerked to a stop. “I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry? What for?” Any day I would have rather gone for the wolf like anger, at least I knew what was happening. But the sudden calm and graceful front he put on terrified me. It wasn’t even a stone calm, more like reading a book calm. “For lying? Or for toying with me about our bonding?”  
“Toying-?”  
“You were so adamant not to bond but your actions at Erebor and my own kingdom speak differently. Then again you are fond of lying.” I could see the strain this had on him in the tight muscles of his neck. The neck with a faint mark from where I had kissed it.  
“Would you just-”  
“Did you know Bilbo had left the note? Were you going to tell me you were planning of leaving me?” When I didn’t answer, a small whimper left his lips as his face fell in sadness. “Why?”  
“Because you wouldn’t let me go.”  
“And why do. You. Think. That. Is?” The calm demeanor crumbled as he snarled.  
“I have to go back. They’re my family! I need to make sure they’re ok and safe. I can’t do that here!” I felt the tired anger rear up and shouted at the elf. Surprise outdid his sadness. “I know what we are to each other. Do you not think that this doesn’t hurt me? That I don’t feel a damn fucking thing? Because you know what? Every moment spent here, I hate myself even more for what I’m going to do. I KNOW ALL OF THIS!” Whatever had been holding me before suddenly snapped. My knees gave way and I sobbed. I tried to stop the pain in my gut by clenching at it. I was so frustrated and upset and it was all too much, I mean how can people deal with so many emotions I can’t do it help. Help. Help. I didn’t pull back or flinch when Thranduil wrapped his arms around me.  
“Ava. Oh my darling Ava.” He sounded as broken as I felt.  
“Don’t.” I moaned, not wanting him closer because the guilt was bad enough.  
“No. Hush now. It’s ok Ava, you’re safe.” I let him hold me for a minute longer till I pulled away.  
“I have to go home.” Numbness sat heavily in my head. It took more effort that necessary to even look my soul mate in the eyes. His large hands came up to frame my face. Small tear tracks stained his cheeks and reddened his blue eyes. He started shaking his head as he bought our foreheads together.  
“No. No, no, no. Please Ava. Stay. Just stay with me.” I couldn’t help but start crying again. I burrowed my face into his neck and gripped at his shoulders. I wasn’t too sure if it was me or him shaking. It must have been me for Thranduil started stroking my hair and murmuring comforting words. 

I ended up falling asleep soon after. All of the build-up just knocked me out. I was semi-conscious while Thranduil cradled me to his chest, heading somewhere. I woke up properly later with a blanket on me and his arm draped over my hip. I rolled over to face him. In sleep his features were soft and somehow he looked younger. Rather than his usual austerity, his expression wasn’t so much as slack but gentle around the edges. Softly, so softly, I stroked my fingertips along the side of his face from his temple, along his jaw to his chin. I did this a few more times. But I knew it was time to leave. Thankfully there was a clock in the bedroom. I only had a few minutes. Carefully as I could, I pressed a kiss to his lips and slipped out from the bed. 

I found Lady Galadriel standing in her glade by herself. I bowed slightly once in front of her.  
“Are you ready, Ava Yorke?” Her voice was calm but demanding. I nodded. “And are you sure?” My hesitation answered her well enough. “I have a proposition for you, if you will hear it.”  
“Ok, what is it?”  
“I will give you one day in your world. During that time you will think over your choice. After twenty four turns of the hour, you must have decided. Your decision is what lies within your heart, not your mind. Do you understand?” I nodded. “Is there anything else?”  
“If I choose to stay in my world, will I get to say goodbye?” Galadriel shook her head softly. “Then will you tell them goodbye for me?”  
“If it comes to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep.  
> Cliffhanger.  
> T.T  
> I felt miserable writing this.  
> And we're close to the end. T.T Sorry for the sad.
> 
> See you next time :)


	16. The Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava is sent back to her family. She has a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well look what we have here, the second to last chapter.  
> Oh.  
> Well I don't know about you but I'm going to miss this. But real life stuff comes first.  
> So please enjoy this, I know I have :)

That groggy sort of tired that you get which feels like your head has been wrapped in cotton and shoved in a bag was the first thing I noticed. Secondly was that someone was screaming. My head throbbed and my ears were ringing. I opened my eyes, expecting to see the blue illumination of Lothlórien. Instead I was greeted with a beige ceiling. It took me a minute to realize. Then the worried face of Charlie came into view.  
“Oh my god Ava!” She shrieked. I groaned as she sat me up and hugged me. She pulled back roughly and accidentally shook me. “Where the fuck have you been? You were here one minute then gone. Your parents have police looking for you. Where did you even come from? Oh god your parents.” Charlie yanked me on my feet with an iron grip. I forgot how strong she was. I stared at her bewildered as she yelled to Gary that I was back and she was taking me home. Gary came out just as we were leaving.  
In the car, Charlie kept on talking about how worried everyone was and asked multiple times where the hell I had been. I didn’t answer. I just stared out the window of her car, soaking in the familiar sights. The song on the radio was a small comfort.

I was back. 

It took another ten minutes till we pulled up outside my house. Charlie helped me out of the car and guided me inside, out of the dull, grey weather. She didn’t even bother to knock, just barged in. I heard mum shriek.  
“Murray, Bernice, look who’s here,” she called. I heard dad’s heavy footfalls down the hallway. The look of surprise was joined with unshed tears. I felt them stinging at the corner of my eyes. I pulled away from Charlie and was wrapped in my dad’s arms. He was wearing his grey knitted jersey that smelled like sand paper.  
“My baby girl,” he cried. His grip on me was strong as I wrapped my arms around his wide middle. We stood like that as mum came into the living room.  
“Murray, who’s-” I barely pulled away from dad to see mum. She was wearing her blue apron over her trackies and t-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a haphazard bun. “Ava?” She gasped. Dad let one arm go and I did the same. Mum dashed over and held onto us like her life depended on it. She began sobbing into my shoulder while dad kissed my head over and over. Once mum calmed down she pulled back and looked me over. Worry had creased her eyes and brow.  
“Ava, sweetheart. Oh my god we were so worried. Oh thank god you’re home.” She kissed me and hugged me tightly as dad went to thank Charlie. “Come, sit down sweetie.” She pulled me over to one of the yellow couches. I held onto her hand and smiled at her.  
“Hi mum,” I said quietly. I leaned against her, suddenly tired.  
“Murray, go get Scott!”  
“Wait, Scott’s home?”  
“Yes, as soon as they doctors were told about your disappearance, well they couldn’t keep him there.”  
“Here he is,” Dad called, one arm wrapped around Scott. His black hair had gotten longer, it was down to his jaw. But the worst was that he looked thinner, paler, tired. But his smile was still the same as he hugged me.  
“Good to see you little sister. You caused more worry than I did.” His joke didn’t get the reaction he really wanted but shrugged it off. Dad sat down in the couch opposite us, wringing his hands together. A nervous trait that had also passed on to Scott.  
“Ah, I have to get back to work. But I’ll see you later ok Ava?” Charlie called from the front door.  
“Yeah sure thing. Thank you.” I answered. She smiled then left. All eyes turned to me.  
“Darling, can you tell us what happened?” Mum asked desperately. Her hand was like a large weight on mine. It grounded me and the fact that I was really home’ with the people I knew and loved.  
I nodded, not really sure what would happen. So I told them everything about Gandalf, Erebor, the dwarves, elves and Bilbo. I left out the moments with Thranduil however. Afterwards, we all sat in an awkward silence.  
“So,” I started, trying to break the ice. “Do you want to say anything?” Mum and dad looked at each other then back to me.  
“Sweetie, I think you’re tired. Maybe you should go to bed.” Mum said diplomatically.  
“What? No, I’m telling the truth. I went to Middle Earth, I met Gandalf-”  
“I’m sure you did baby girl. But you seem tired and I think you should listen to your mother,” Dad added. I looked to Scott who gave me a defeated nod.  
“Yeah, ok. Fine. I do feel tired.”  
“I know Ava,” Mum said as she stood me up. “Go have a shower, get into your jammies. We can talk more in the morning.” I let mum hug me, followed by dad who whispered that it’d be ok. I just hoped he was right.  
“I’m just so glad you’re home,” he said to me before leaving me to go to the shower. The warm spray was a welcomed treat. Sure the baths in Erebor and such were wonderful, but I had been travelling for a month to get to Lothlórien with only the cold river. 

Afterwards I went straight to bed. I couldn’t face them anymore. Not yet. But I remember dad coming in at some point, very quietly. But not quiet enough. I stayed still when his hand stroked through my hair and he kissed my cheek. I felt a few warm tears fall against my skin.  
“My baby girl. I’m so sorry. But I’m glad you’re home now.” When he left I cried. 

I didn’t sleep well that night. The guilt was horrible. I kept seeing Thranduil’s distressed face and Thorin’s words kept playing over in my head: can you bare to be the cause of his undying misery? So when I woke up the next morning, it was already seven in the evening. Mum and dad were in the kitchen. They smiled at me and wished me a happy morning. I smiled back and kissed them both. It felt normal seeing them at the table together. I went into the lounge where Scott was lying upside down.  
“Hey,” I said. He looked a little disoriented when he opened his eyes. Scott sat upright when he saw me.  
“Just the sister I wanted to talk to. Come on.” He grabbed my arm and headed to the front door. “Mum, I’m taking Ava down to the park.” Scott called.  
“Oh is that really necessary? She only got back last night.” Mum pleaded.  
“Well I’m feeling cramped and Ava wants to surround herself with home. Isn’t that right Ava?”  
“Uh, yeah.” Scott was always a better liar than me.  
“Oh well I’ll come with you,” Mum offered, standing up from her seat at the kitchen table.  
“You can’t. Brother Sister bonding time, mum. You know that.” With a quick smile, Scott dragged me out of the house and down to the park. 

We sat on the swing set, quietly swaying for a while. Scott pulled out a cigarette and lit it.  
“Mum would kill you if she found that,” I stated.  
“Yeah well she hasn’t yet.” He shrugged, taking a drag of the cigarette. He looked lost in thought for a moment, letting the smoke drift. “So it’s true, what you told us happened?”  
“No, I made that elaborate story up to hide the fact that I went to Disney world.” I answered bluntly. Scott glared at me for a second before taking another smoke.  
“You met your soul mate huh?” I nodded. “What’d it feel like?” It felt like I had been punched in the throat hearing him say that. He had pretty much lost his mind trying to find his.  
“Like everything made sense. Just nothing fitted together.” Scott nodded.  
“So why’d you leave? Why come back?”  
“I came back for you! I came back for mum and dad because this is where my family is!” The anger came so suddenly that it startled us both. “I belong here.”  
“You belong with your soul mate you fuck-head.” I felt the urge to punch him but remained still.  
“You don’t understand.”  
“Clearly neither do you.” We didn’t say anything for a while. We just let our words sink in. Scott spoke again. “Look Avie, I know you love us, that’s why you’re here. But I can promise you that if you don’t do anything to get your soul mate back, or get to him, then you will, undoubtedly, regret it. Mum and Dad don’t think it’s important because they have theirs. They’ve forgotten what it’s like to be without.” Scott jumped off his swing and knelt in front of me. He sounded brokenly desperate. “Ava, you have to go back to that elf guy. You were pretty much given to him. I had to carve my own skin and still I haven’t heard from my soul mate!”  
“I can’t leave you like this, and to break mum and dad’s hearts again!”  
“We’ll be fine. We dress like adults and we’ll someday act like them too. So put on your big boy pants and get your ass back to your soul mate where it belongs.” I stared at him incredulously.  
“I don’t know how to get back.” I saw the moment Scott’s face began to fall. But it was interrupted.  
“I believe I may be of some help in that regard.” Looking up, I saw Eru standing a few feet away from us. He looked exactly as he had the night he came into Gary’s.  
“You!” I hissed, shoving past Scott.  
“Ah Ava, aren’t you looking-” I punched him square in the jaw. The old man toppled back slightly as his hand flew to the injury.  
“My word, you’re strong for a girl.”  
“Girls can be strong as much as boys can.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Ava, who is this guy?” Scott asked, walking up beside me.  
“Allow me to introduce myself I-”  
“This is the old bastard that sent me to Middle Earth in the first place.” Eru pouted slightly. What I didn’t expect was Scott’s reaction.  
“You sent her to her soul mate? Thank you man.” Both Eru and I looked at him strangely. “So you sent her there, now send her back.” At that, the old man burst into laughter. He regained himself quickly.  
“My boy, I like you. Far more thankful than your sister. But alas it is her decision to make.”  
“It wasn’t mine the first time.”  
“Yes but you didn’t have Galadriel helping you then. And I believe you only have a very short while until you are due back to make your permanent decision.” Panic crossed Scott’s face.  
“How long?”  
“Oh, I’d say two minutes or less.” Scott suddenly turned to me and grabbed my shoulders.  
“Ava I swear if you don’t go back then I will personally kill you. Don’t worry about mum and dad, I’ll take care of them. You know we love you and you us.” I stared at him for a moment, then I suddenly felt really dizzy. “Ava?”  
“She’s going to disappear for a moment while her decision is analysed. This may or may not be the last time you see her.” I could barely hear Eru. But I did feel Scott’s arms around me. He buried his face into my neck.  
“Ava, I love you so much. You will always be my sister and mum and dad love you so much. Please make the right choice and don’t feel any guilt. We’ll be right here and we will be fine.” The last thing I felt was him kissing my cheek. It all went dark after that. 

I was sick of the head-wrapped-in-cotton-in-a-bag feeling. It took me a long while till I could properly feel anything. Despite the protesting sting, I opened my eyes. There, staring back at me, was a pair of eyes I’d never mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
>  
> 
> See you in the final chapter.


	17. The Choice is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava makes her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is.  
> It has not been a long journey, but so much has happened.  
> I'll let you read this instead of reading me yammer on.
> 
> Enjoy, for I am certain I have.

I shook off the groggy feeling as I felt his arms shake my shoulders.  
“Ava! What the hell?” Scott shrieked. He looked absolutely betrayed.  
“Well hello to you too.” I shoved him off me as I shakily stood up. Looking round, I noticed that Eru was nowhere in sight.  
“How could you? You were meant to go back!”  
“Hey, I made my decision. Just shut up.” I said rather sternly. He was about to cry something else when I grabbed him by the shoulders. It took a couple of seconds to look me in the eyes. “I know what I’m doing. So can we just go home now?” It was getting dark now and all of the falling and reappearing was making me tired. Scott pouted and walked beside me skulking.  
“Why Ava?” He kept asking. At first I just ignored him. But when he blocked me from getting inside, I just couldn’t not answer him.  
“Please just trust me Scott. Please?” He looked at me for a moment then sighed.  
“Fine. You don’t normally do things without reason.” He then stepped aside and let us in.  
“There you two are!” Mum called from the kitchen. “Dinner is a minute away.”  
“Come set the table you two,” Dad ordered with a joking seriousness. It felt normal being back and I couldn’t help but be happy.  
After dinner I got up to go to bed.  
“Ava.” Mum said, still finishing her pasta. “We’re taking you to the hospital tomorrow. Is that ok?”  
“Yeah, sure.” She looked relieved.  
“Good, we just want to make sure you’re healthy and well.” I kissed mum goodnight. I went to Scott and gave him a tight hug and whispered -  
“Thank you. I love you heaps. You’ll always be the greatest brother.” When I pulled back he looked at me confused. I then went to dad and hugged him.  
“I forgive you for not finding me,” I said quietly so only he heard. “But I know you’ll always be there for me. So don’t feel bad ok?” Dad’s response was to hug tighter. So I went to bed feeling at ease. It felt good, familiar, just lying under my blankets. I looked around my room, I could still see it even in the dark. I committed everything to memory: the socks on the floor, the wardrobe door slightly ajar, my numerous posters. This was my space, my room, the accumulation of all of my life experiences in this one space. And I would always love it. 

 

***

 

Waking up I quickly opened my eyes. I felt my heart sink heavily while a smile spread across my lips.  
“Hi,” I said breathily, my strength slowly coming back to me.  
“Hello my darling Ava,” Thranduil replied. He reached down to brush strands of hair from my face. The realization hit me like a boulder. My throat seized up and my heart convulsed. Sadness twisted my gut so painfully that I couldn’t help but curl in on myself. I didn’t care where I was or who was near. All I knew was that I was on the grass, Thranduil by my side and I had chosen him over my family. I cried miserably, sobs wracking my entire body.  
“Ava?” A voice called that undoubtedly belonged to Kili.  
“Let her be lad, she’s mourning.” Dwalin answered. I heard several footsteps retreating as Thranduil rubbed circles into my back. It was a long while till I stopped crying. With shaky arms I raised myself into a sitting position. Thranduil knelt in front of me, his eyes observing my every move. We were still in Galadriel’s glade.  
“Does everyone know?” My voice came out weak, it didn’t sound like me.  
“Yes, in the morning Lady Galadriel told us. To be honest that was the angriest I have ever been towards her.”  
“Her or me” There was a pause.  
“Both. I understand why you left quietly. But it still hurt.”  
“Betrayal always hurts the worst. It’s never your enemies who do so.”  
“Ava…”  
“I chose you. Over my family I chose you.” I felt more strength return as I looked him in the eyes. “And I will not regret that. But there will always be a part of me that will hate both myself and the inevitable.” He bowed his head in understanding. Wanting to see his smile, I placed my fingertips on his cheeks. “So smile already you idiot.” He looked up at me stunned. I leaned forward to kiss him, just a gentle press. He let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob as he wrapped his long arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the elf pulled me to his chest. Thranduil buried his face in my neck while clutching at the back of my neck and lower back. I could hear and feel his shuddering breaths.  
“I love you.” He whispered over and over. Each sounding more desperate than the last.  
“I know,” I replied. “I love you too. And I’m not going anywhere. Not anymore.” He pulled his head back and our eyes locked. He looked disbelieving.  
“Say that again.”  
“What? I’m not leaving?”  
“No, before that.” It took me a moment. I smiled.  
“I love you.” The sentence barely finished before Thranduil closed the distance and kissed me again. It was kind of hard to kiss while smiling but we somehow managed.  
“Mahal, get a room,” Fili groaned. I pulled back quickly enough to see Gloin thump him on the head. Despite my sudden movement, Thranduil kept a tight grip on me. All of the dwarves were peaking from behind a large root. I could just make out Bilbo’s curls. Bifur helped him up.  
“Ah thank you,” Bilbo said to the dwarf. He then turned to me. “Does this mean you’re staying?”  
“Yeah, I guess it does.” The dwarves suddenly started cheering. Fili and Kili disappeared to then reappear running down the steps. I slid out of Thranduil’s hold in time to be tackled by the young princes. They both sprawled on top of me laughing.  
“We knew you’d come back!” Fili said.  
“Yeah, you wouldn’t leave us!” Kili added. Their obvious joy twisted my chest and I felt the urge to cry again. To not cause worry, I wrapped an arm around each of their necks and pulled them close.  
“An’ ye better not be forgettin’ us.” Bofur called, skipping on over. Dwalin followed and pulled the young dwarves off of me. Bofur helped me up while smiling charmingly. I thanked him then he patted my back. Dwalin had Fili in one hand and Kili in the other when he said -  
“Glad yer goin to be stayin’ lass.”  
“Me too,” Bofur added. Bifur said something else with a hand gesture. I just smiled.  
“Ava?” Bilbo said, standing a few feet away from me with tears in his eyes. I held my arms out as I knelt down. It took Bilbo a few seconds to run over and hug me. I tangled my fingers in his curls and coat. He smelled like honey earth and flowers. He was so comforting to hug. “Thank you.”  
“No. Thank you, you stubborn hobbit.” We giggled in each other’s arms but didn’t let go just yet. When we did, I saw Gandalf standing where Bilbo had with a proud smile. Even lady Galadriel’s lips tugged upwards. And just like that, some of the devastation and sadness melted.

We left Lothlórien later that morning. During the entire journey I rode alongside my soul mate. He insisted that I tell him everything I could about my parent’s personalities and memories of them. After that he asked about my brother. Question after question. We were about a week away from the Greenwood till I finally realized that the brunette elf from a while ago had been writing it all down. Thranduil didn’t notice me noticing. So I made a mental note to speak slower for the elf. When we did arrive at the gates of the Woodland Realm, our party was greeted by Legolas and Tauriel. They were so happy to see our return. That night, after we had sufficiently rested, the elves held a dinner feast. I was so thankful that the dwarves behaved. I sat next to Thranduil who was at the head of the table with his son on his right. Every now and again, the elf would brush his hand across mine. Bilbo sat on my left.  
“So when you return, Thorin will be king?” Legolas asked before sipping his wine.  
“Yes I believe so.” Replied the hobbit.  
“Why wasn’t he crowned already?” It was my turn to ask. “It’s been longer than two months since Thrain abdicated.” Bilbo started to blush. “What? Did I say something bad?” I looked around the table for help. Fili and Kili hid their giggles behind their hands.  
“It’s just that,” Gloin started. “Well, you see…”  
“Thorin’s being a big baby and won’t be crowned until Bilbo has returned.” Dwalin answered, huffing at the ridiculousness of it. Bilbo glared half-heartedly at the large dwarf.  
“Will ye elves be comin’ to the ceremony yerselves?” I tried to ignore the food spitting out of his mouth.  
“That will depend on Ada.” At Legolas’ comment, all eyes turned to Thranduil. He was as calm as ever, slowly putting his wine glass down.  
“Thorin Oakenshield will be crowned king and we elves shall be there to bear witness.”  
“Ah, excellent,” cheered Gandalf. The dwarves grumbled in agreement.  
“Does that mean we’ll leave tomorrow?” Kili asked.  
“Of course not!” The wizard protested. Everyone was a little taken aback. Except Thranduil. “We have been travelling for two months with barely enough time to rest.”  
“Mithrandir is right,” the elven king interjected. “Thorin Oakenshield has waited two months, I am sure he can wait a few more days whilst you rest.”  
“I dinna know about that yer majesty. I’m sure Thorin’s got the whole kingdom in a rut.” Bofur said.  
“Yeah, and he’ll be driving mother mad with his brooding over Uncle Bilbo,” sniggered Fili.  
“Mahal,” Dwalin groaned, obviously fearing the worst.  
“Oh stop it you!” Bilbo ordered. “Thorin will be busy getting ready for his coronation. He’ll hardly notice that I’m not there.”  
“Of course he will Bilbo, you’re his soul mate after all.” At Bofur’s comment, Thranduil placed his hand on mine. Except this time he held on. “And if I know Thorin, he’ll be moping around and grizzling at everyone.” A round of laughter rolled over the table. I had to hide my sudden yawn so I wouldn’t ruin their fun. My eyes felt heavy and I had to blink several times.  
“Ava, are you alright?” I looked up to see Thranduil leaning over towards me. Everyone else had started talked amongst themselves. I nodded.  
“I’m fine, just a little tired is all.” His face suddenly became impassive. It startled me when he stood up and kept hold of my hand.  
“The hour is late, Ava and I are off to bed. We bid you goodnight.” I was dragged too quickly to hear any replies. 

I stood alone in the king’s bedroom while the elf in question was getting changed in an adjacent room. I tried to keep my mind occupied with the paintings on the walls. But out of nowhere came the thought of my mum, singing as she mended old cushions. The ache of loneliness clawed through my gut and chest. Yet when I looked around the room, seeing such beautiful ornaments and warm lights, it eased significantly. Then I remembered who the room belonged to: my soul mate. Mine. Something possessive curled its way into my thoughts. Wrapping its sickly sweet form around any though of the elf. My elf. A boldness came over me as I shucked off what clothes I had on. I found a robe that was apparently for me and put that on. I had only just tied a quick knot before the door on the far end opened. He smiled softly at me as he crossed the room to where I stood at the foot of the four-post, double bed. He glided over in black plants and a baggy white shirt. The neckline hung in a low curve. His hands slid down my arms to make their way to my hands.  
“I am so glad to have you, Ava.” His deep voice was calm. Whatever nerves had weeded their way through the possessive feeling morphed into adoration.  
“Me too.” I replied, slipping my hands out of his. His brows arched in confusion as I undid the knot of my robe. But that confusion was instantly replaced with surprise when the garment fell to the ground. It took him a moment of stuttering to find his words.  
“Ava, I was lead to believe you were tired.” His voice sounded hoarse then. Silver eyes remained wide as they found mine. A nervous smile tugged up one corner of my mouth.  
“We have later to sleep.”  
I will never be sure who moved first. It was an onslaught of teeth, tongue and lips. Hands moved to touch, to hold. The press of his body was solid and electric against mine. Heated breaths were mingled and whatever weight held me back urged me forward. The sheets were soft against my back and I stared to find Thranduil kneeling on the end of the bed. His pupils swelled, undeniable lust swimming in their depths. I watched as he pulled the shirt over his head. Starlight strands fell against pale, clear skin. Skin that was stretched over a sinewy form. His pants hung low, showing off his hip bones. A small moan slipped from my mouth. At that, whatever had paused him, probably the sight of me sprawled naked on his bed, was not enough. He fell forwards and trapped me under his body. Our lips moved as if they had done so a thousand times, never ceasing in their hunger for the other. Skin moved against skin and hands continued to roam as we moved against each other.  
“Ava,” he gasped when my tongue found his ear tip. I felt the shudder as if it were my own.  
I became so adrift in the machinations of his lips that I didn’t care how low his hands had roamed. I gasped at the first touch and clung all the tighter. Thranduil did not need to look, he was doing just fine by touch.  
The whole situation, the physical and emotional, was so overwhelming that I only just noticed when he first entered me. By then I was babbling incoherently. I opened my eyes and saw Thranduil’s face twisted in pleasure. His mouth hung open and his eyes were screwed shut. Regaining my head somewhat, I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled my elf into a kiss. Our bodies then moved without thought, without direction. Instinct kicked in and all I knew was that it wasn’t enough. Not close enough. I wanted more of my soul mate. I wanted more time. I wanted more smiles. I just wanted all of him.  
“Ava, my Ava.” His words were hot against my ear and a shiver wracked through me.  
“Don’t stop. Please don’t.” I felt stupid for saying that. But only for a second before I was lost.  
“My love,” he whispered. “Mine. Only mine. Always. Ava.” His whisper turned into a growl and if there was ever any part of him holding back; it didn’t.  
I felt heat surge in my lower gut and then it swept its way down to my hips, legs and in between. Thranduil rocked a few more times before he stilled. A groan was pulled from his throat to then be buried in my neck.  
We lay there, the heat of our skin cooling and our breaths evened out. Having his body weakened, or sedated, Thranduil rolled over to lie next to me. We fell asleep with our foreheads resting against each other’s. 

 

***

 

Gandalf stood with Thorin kneeling in front of him. Next to the wizard was Thrain, his daughter, grandsons and Balin. On his other side was Bilbo, some of his curls had been plaited and adorned with small beads. The crowd held their breath as Gandalf raised the crown above Thorin.  
“Now comes the reign of Thorin Oakenshield, king under the lonely mountain.” As the crown found its place on Thorin’s head, the entire crowd erupted in applause. Pride swept over Bilbo and Thrain’s faces. All the dwarves called and hollered to their new king who stood before them. Even the elves applauded, Thranduil included though he stopped prematurely to take mine. I held his as tightly as he held mine. Looking back to the new king, I was glad to watch as he held his hand out for Bilbo. The hobbit’s smile was so wide, his eyes looked to be closed. It then softened as he turned to face the crowd. Bilbo spotted me and bowed his head slightly. I laughed slightly but put on a fake seriousness. I bowed my head back. Thorin spotted this and laughed also.  
“Remember this day Ava,” Thranduil said, leaning over and talking low so only I could hear. “Remember all of our days. This is another new beginning, one of many we have faced and will face. It won’t always be as easy or as kind as this.” I turned to look at him, nostalgia mixed with happiness. I kissed his nose.  
“I’d face the world with one hand as long as you held the other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it.  
> I want to thank you all for reading this, for giving kudos, and giving this your precious time.  
> I have loved writing this story and theses characters. I hope this is as bittersweet for you as it is for me. But all things end as so does this. For now. 
> 
> Scratch on Our Skin will return as Wounds on Our Souls, December 8th.
> 
> Till then, take care and thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for checking this out.  
> I'm using the Lord of the Rings wiki for any facts.


End file.
